El Fin de Algo es un Nuevo Comienzo
by Akane no uta
Summary: "Se que esto no es el final, se que el haber sobrevivido significará un nuevo comienzo entre nosotros."
1. La Mañana Después

Hola a todos ^w^ este será mi primer long fic (aplausos), así que espero poder terminarlo algún día -; les confieso que soy algo lenta para escribir, porque tengo mil y un ideas y tengo que ir de a poquito plasmándolas en el word xD Y eso, espero que lo disfruten :) Ah, se me olvidaba, por accidente borre este mismo fic de la pag ^^u, así que lo estoy subiendo de nuevo, por si alguien ya lo habia leído anteriormente :'D

**Declaimer**: los personajes no son míos. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por divertirme.

* * *

La Mañana Después

-Ranma- grito Akane desde el primer piso- vamos tarde, apúrate.

Espero unos cuantos minutos al lado de la escalera, ningún sonido provenía del piso de arriba. _¿Qué le pasara a este idiota?_ Subió los escalones y recorrió el pasillo que llevaba hasta la habitación de su prometido.

-Ranma- repitió otra vez- Ranma, ¿estas ahí?... ¡¿pero que?

El chico estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta sobre su futon. Un aura azulada empezó a emerger desde la chica Tendo, a lo que el chico en respuesta siguió durmiendo. Trato de serenarse un poco, respirando profundamente un par de veces, no le daría en el gusto, no otra vez. Se acerco a su prometido que se encontraba boca arriba sobre las cobijas y se arrodillo lo mas silenciosamente que pudo a su lado. Todo rastro de furia fue sustituido al ver la cara del muchacho, que parecía por su expresión que disfrutaba de un sueño muy profundo y calmado. Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Akane. No lo culpaba, ayer había sido el intento de boda nº1 que sus padres habían logrado organizar, y que se había ido al traste cuando de un momento a otro aparecieron prometidas y prometidos de ambos, la mayoría un poco locos… OK, Kuno y Kodachi no estaban solo un poco locos. Un movimiento del muchacho la sacó de su ensueño, y al fijar otra vez su mirada en él se dio cuenta de que estaba apoyando tranquilamente su cabeza sobre el regazo de ella. Hace tan solo una semana atrás le hubiese dado un pasaje gratis por los cielos de Nerima, pero algo entre ellos había cambiado. No estaba muy segura de lo que escuchó cuando ella se encontraba en los brazos de su prometido, pero recordaba perfectamente el recorrido de las cálidas lágrimas que él derramó sobre su rostro… cuando le creyó muerta.

FLASHBACK

Al abrir los ojos y verlo tan indefenso, tan frágil, con las mejillas surcadas de lágrimas su corazón se contrajo de manera brusca. Lloraba… Ranma LLORABA por ella. En ese instante se dio cuenta de que le amaba, le amaba con cuerpo y alma, irónicamente entonces pensó que la decisión de sus padres había sido la mejor que habían hecho. Acerco lentamente su mano a la mejilla de él y su pecho dio un vuelco al ver ese mar azulado, en el que se hundía cada vez que se miraban, volver a brillar con una intensidad nunca antes vista por ella.

- Ranma…- apenas pudo oír su propia voz, la garganta le quemó con sus primeras palabras.

- Akane…- sintió las manos de su prometido apretarse levemente contra su cuerpo, como si quisiese constatar de que no era un sueño.

- Escuche todo lo que dijiste – entonces le sonrió, le sonrió de la manera en que solo lo hacia para el, para su prometido, para el hombre que amaba. Su orgullo no le permitía declararse ella primero, y con suerte Ranma no se echaría para atrás.

- ¿Eh?... ¡¿EH?- su cara paso del desconcierto al más puro terror, y empezó a dar saltos como loco alrededor de ella- ¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡NO!- repetía con cada salto que daba, hasta que Ryoga cayó encima de él noqueándolo parcialmente, mientras se acercaba a preguntarle como estaba.

FIN FALSHBACK

Una pequeña sonrisa asomo en el rostro de la castaña. Miró otra vez a su prometido y acercó lentamente su mano hasta tocarle el cabello. Paso su mano lentamente por la maraña azabache de Ranma; suavemente, como una tierna caricia.

- Despierta dormilón…

Lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos, el cuerpo le pesaba. _Maldito Ryoga, tenía que pegarme en el costado con su paraguas_. Pensó con molestia. Si no fuera por todos los que se interponían a su compromiso con Akane ya estaría casado, con Akane a su lado disfrutando del lindo recuerdo de una noche de bodas en que…

Su fértil imaginación ya estaba en proceso de recrear tal acontecimiento, cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que hacía. _Idiota, realmente eres un pervertido, Akane jamás se dejaría tocar por na… IDIOTA NO PIENSES EN ESO_.

De repente sintió como una delicada mano pasaba por su cabeza, revolviendo sus cabellos ya de por si desordenados. Esto termino por despertarlo, abriendo inmensamente sus ojos y dándose cuenta de que no estaba precisamente apoyado en su almohada. En un rápido movimiento se apoyo en sus manos y levanto su torso, quedando para su mala suerte a escasos dos centímetros del rostro de su prometida. Ambos se sonrojaron al instante y el chico comenzó a sudar frio.

- A…Akane – tartamudeo. Sentía como el rostro le ardía y su corazón latía desbocado. Se separo de ella rápidamente quedándose sentado en el futon. Vio con terror como en el rostro de su prometida se formaba una sonrisa, observo que abría la boca y…

-Buenos días Ranma – le regaló una de las más bellas sonrisas que sabía que a él le gustaban. El sonido del bombeo de su corazón aun no cesaba. Observo como Ranma bajaba lentamente los brazos de la posición de defensa que había tomado, como esperando un golpe. Esto le decepcionó un poco. _¿De verdad creyó que le iba pegar_?

El rostro del joven era todo un poema. Sin dejar de sonreír la peliazul se levantó grácilmente y salió de la habitación. Antes de cerrar la puerta se detuvo, y giro para mirar a su prometido que aun seguía sentado en el suelo.

- Kasumi ya preparo el desayuno, apresúrate – su rostro desapareció tras el papel de arroz.

Ranma escucho como su prometida se alejaba por el pasillo, y el sonido de sus pisadas desapareció después de que bajara las escaleras. Su habitación quedo sumida en completo silencio, nada se movía dentro del cuarto, e inclusive el chico que moraba esa habitación seguía con la misma expresión de desconcierto.

Después de haber salido de su estado catatónico, el chico se había vestido y apresurado a bajar a desayunar. Mientras pensaba en la extraña actitud de su prometida, llegando finalmente a la misma conclusión que todos los hombres: _No entiendo, simplemente no entiendo a las mujeres._ Cuando llegó a la sala se encontró con la familia al completo comiendo. Se sentó en el puesto que siempre había ocupado desde su llegada al dojo Tendo, al lado de Akane. Miro de reojo como movía suavemente los labios mientras masticaba un poco de arroz que se había llevado a la boca, subió la mirada para encontrarse con su fina nariz y sus ojos. Le pareció una locura, pues se dio cuenta de un brillo especial en los terrosos orbes. La chica al parecer se dio cuenta de que era observada y volteo a verlo, lo miro y le sonrió ligeramente antes de volver a comer. Ranma volteo su sonrojado rostro y lo oculto detrás de su tazón de arroz.

- _Mmm curioso, ¿Qué habrá pasado entre estos dos mientras estaban en China_? – se pregunto la mediana de las Tendo, obviamente su perspicacia le permitía descubrir el significado de supuestos "insignificantes" gestos y expresiones, y lo que tenia frente a sus ojos era, por no decir, bastante curioso. Dejo su tazón vacio sobre la mesa y se levantó, cogiendo de paso la maleta que estaba apoyada a su lado. Todos voltearon a verla.

- Me voy familia, tengo algunos asuntos que atender antes de que empiecen las clases, muchas gracias por la comida.- volteo y salió de ahí.

El desayuno transcurrió normalmente. Al terminar, Kasumi y Nodoka retiraron los platos utilizados y salieron con dirección a la cocina para lavarlos, dejando a los patriarcas con los prometidos solos en el salón. Cuando se estaban levantando de la mesa Soun los detuvo.

- Chicos, esperen un momento.- Ranma y Akane volvieron a sentarse.- Saotome y yo tenemos algo importante que decirles, cierto Sao…- una gota cayo por la cabeza de todos al ver como el Saotome mayor jugaba con una pelota de playa, convertido en un peludo panda. Algo descolocado por la repentina situación, Soun volvió a tomar la atención de los menores al carraspear un poco. – Bueno, el caso es que dados los acontecimientos de ayer… - las caras de los prometidos empezaron a mosquearse.-… la boda se realizara hasta que podamos organizarla bien.- rio relajadamente el mayor de los Tendo mientras fumaba un cigarrillo sacado de la nada.

- Esto no hubiese pasado si no…- le dijo Akane a Ranma. Pero este le dejo con las palabras en la boca.

- ¡Fue tu culpa! – le replico. No era justo que se le acusara de todo.

- ¡¿Aún aquí chicos? – todos voltearon a ver a Kasumi, que se encontraba en el resquicio de la puerta y los miraba con gesto preocupado. Al ver que nadie entendía nada, la dueña de la sonrisa más dulce de Nerima decidió dar a conocer su preocupación.- Chicos, son las 8: 25…- y ya no vio a los menores de la casa.

Ambos habían corrido como alma que lleva al diablo hacia la puerta de entrada y mientras se ponía los zapatos a toda prisa Akane pensaba. _Creo que de aquí en adelante esto…_ termino de ponerse sus zapatos y miro a Ranma que terminaba con lo suyo, y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa. El chico a la curiosa expresión de Akane solo supo contestarle subiendo un poco las cejas. Salieron de la gran casa y comenzaron a correr para llegar a la escuela.

…_¡TIEMPO EXTRA!_

-¡Vamos al colegio! – dijo la chica y ambos desaparecieron por las calles.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Asdasdsd terminé el primer cap *0*(aunque en realidad es como una intro pero bue...) espero que les haya gustado :D no olviden dejarme reviws y leer mis otras historias ;)

Akane-chan fuera!


	2. Alboroto en la Escuela

Pues aquí esta el segundo capitulo, TT^TT no me maten por la demora los que ya leyeron la primera parte hace tiempo.

* * *

**Alboroto en la Escuela**

Corría lo más rápido que podían sus cortas piernas, pero le era casi imposible alcanzar el ritmo de su prometido, que corría a su lado. Él corría bastante relajado, mientras que a ella iba a la máxima velocidad que podía. Si seguía así, llegarían después de que el timbre de entrada sonara, así que a pesar de que llegaría sin aliento a su clase, decidió aumentar a lo que más podía su carrera.

Ranma notó como su prometida aumentaba el ritmo de su carrera matutina hacia el instituto. Decididamente no quería llegar tarde ese día. Claro, después de haber faltado por algo más de una semana seguramente no quería que su primer día de vuelta comenzara con un disgusto. Antes de cruzar una intersección apareció de repente un repartidor de comida, que para su mala suerte se encontraba sumergido en la música que escuchaba con sus audífonos. Akane apenas vio como alguien daba la vuelta en la esquina, supo de inmediato que por la fuerza que llevaba en la carrera chocaría sin remedio contra ese pobre hombre. Y entonces cerró los ojos y gritó.

- AHHHHHHHH.-.

Jamás sintió como aquel repartidor chocaba bruscamente contra su pequeño cuerpo. En cambio, sintió como era alzada en el aire por dos fuertes brazos y de repente la sensación de ingravidez cuando estás en medio del aire. Por reacción rodeo el cuello de su prometido con sus brazos y hundió la cabeza en el pecho masculino, como otras tantas veces había hecho. El aroma de Ranma le traía tranquilidad y al estar en sus brazos sabía que todo iba a estar bien.

El chico rechazó suavemente el salto que había dado y siguió corriendo con su prometida en brazos sin inmutarse siquiera. Apuró el paso cuando vio a lo lejos el edificio estudiantil, junto con el reloj que le coronaba. Un minuto exacto para que las rejas se cerraran por orden del director. A metros de entrar vio una masa de estudiantes masculinos, armados con bates, raquetas, pelotas de todos los tipos e incluso bokens. Frunció el entrecejo, ¿Qué estarían haciendo esos estúpidos que no le dejaban pasar? Se respondió solo cuando comenzaron a correr hacia él gritando.

- SAOTOME QUITALE TUS SUCIAS MANOS A AKANE!-.

- COMO OSAS TRATAR ASI A LA HERMOSA CHICA TENDO!-.

- TE MATARE SAOTOMEE!-.

Escuchó el timbre que daba inicio a las horas de clase y vio tranquilamente como las rejas se cerraban de un estrepitoso golpe, y sin problema las saltó con Akane a cuestas. Cayó sobre la cabeza de un futbolista dejándolo fuera de combate, saltó encima de otro y otro, dejando a su paso cuerpos tirados en el suelo. Ya cerca de la puerta vio al que suponía el creador de tal locura.

- RANMA SAOTOME, HOY MORIRAS POR HABER DEJADO PISOTEADO EL ORGULLO DE LA HERMOSA AKA…- una patada en medio del rostro lo dejó sin palabras.

- NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA TUS TONTERIAS KUNO.- pasó por arriba del cuerpo del kendoista y entró en el edificio. Dejó a su prometida en el suelo al lado de los casilleros para sus zapatos y rápidamente se cambiaron.

- ¿Qué quería Kuno esta vez? ¿Y por que habían tantos chicos en la entrada?- preguntó Akane. Se parecía a cuando tenía que pelear todas las mañanas por culpa del Rayo Azul de Furinkan. Frunció el ceño al recordarlo, era realmente molesto no poder llegar tranquila.

- No lo sé, debe ser otra de las estupideces de Kuno.- le respondió. Se giró a la joven que se terminaba de acomodar sus zapatos de la escuela.- ¿terminaste?

- sí… ¡¿PERO QUÉ HACES?

- así llegaremos más rápido- y partió corriendo otra vez con una (esta vez) furiosa y avergonzada Akane en brazos.

* * *

-… Saotome.- al no recibir respuesta el hombre levantó la mirada hacia el salón, dejando ver su rostro a los alumnos.- Saotome…- repitió otra vez, buscando a su estudiante con la mirada, y vio sin sorpresa que su asiento y el de la señorita Tendo se encontraban vacios.- Bien, otra vez se van a tener que quedar fuera.- bajó de forma dolorosa el bolígrafo para marcar en el libro de asistencias la ausencia (otra vez) de la puntualidad de los prometidos, cuando escuchó la voz de la joven Tendo acercándose a una velocidad impresionante por el pasillo. _¿Pero qué…?_

- Bájame! – todos voltearon a ver hacia la puerta que se abrió con un gran estrepito, dejando en su lugar a el chico de coleta con su prometida en brazos.

-AQUÍ!- gritó respondiendo a la lista. Por suerte había llegado a tiempo.

La visión que daban a sus compañeros de clase era bastante graciosa. Ranma, con el cabello revuelto y la respiración agitada sosteniendo en sus brazos a una Akane azorada, con un brazo envolviendo el cuello de su prometido y el otro levantado a medio camino de un puño. Y, para la mente de adolecentes en pleno desarrollo eso se veía como algo más, además de estar respaldado por los dichos de la mediana de los Tendo.

- UUUUUUUUUUUYYY – se escuchó el grito por todo el salón. Las caras de ambos eran todo un poema al desconcierto.

- Eso es Ranma, así se hace – gritó un chico, haciendo que a Ranma se le subieran los colores.

- Uyyyy Akane no sabía que eras así – gritó una atrevida chica a la castaña, convirtiendo en el instante el rostro de la chica en un tomate. Akane rápidamente se bajo de los brazos que la afirmaban.

- Ya, basta chicos, déjenlos tranquilos.- se dirigió el profesor a el salón.- Felicidades muchachos, espero que de ahora en adelante se lleven mejor.- le estrechó la mano a un desconcertado y rojísimo Ranma. _Menos mal que tengo buen oído, así que la profesora Tanaka si decía la verdad al decir que este par se había casado jeje_.

- Ahora vayan a sentarse, que solo por hoy los dejaré pasar, como mi regalo de bodas jaja.

- _¡¿Regalo de qué? _– pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo, pero se debieron sentar ya que el profesor los empujaba por la espalda. Se sentaron en sus puestos entre risitas y comentarios por lo bajo algo subidos de tono.

Las clases pasaban lentamente. Ranma trataba de no quedarse dormido en historia, mientras que Akane pensaba en como esquivar las miradas que les mandaban sus compañeros de clase. _No entiendo qué quiso decir el maestro con lo de "regalo de bodas", ¡pero si no nos casamos! Además está el por qué todos comenzaron a silbarnos y a hacer esos comentarios. ¡QUE NO ME HA HECHO NADA ESE HENTAI! Como si lo dejase acercarse a mí lo suficiente para tocarme…- _bajó la cabeza hasta golpearse ligeramente la frente con el pupitre_- Ni siquiera yo me la creo. Si odiase que me tocara no me dejaría cargar por el tan fácilmente, ni tampoco se sentiría tan agradable estar a su lado. _Se sonrojo, en ese instante tocó el timbre que indicaba el descanso para el almuerzo.

Apenas había sacado su bento cuando dos brazos la tomaron y la levantaron de la silla. Ranma vio como en un pestañeo Yuka y Sayuri se acercaban a su prometida y se la llevaban del salón a toda velocidad con destino desconocido, sin dejar alguna oportunidad a que sus otras compañeras se acercaran a la castaña. El a su vez se vio flanqueado por los chicos del salón, preguntando una que otra cosa que hacía que sus mejillas adquirieran un tinte rosa. De repente, vio como una mano golpeaba su mesa con fuerza, y escuchó preocupado como algo bajo la madera crujía horriblemente. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con una furiosa Ukio, que lo miraba a los ojos con una mezcla de sentimientos.

- Ran-chan.- gritó.- ¿Cómo es posible que me hayas mentido de esa manera? – a medida que hablaba el volumen de su voz bajaba, hasta convertirse casi en un susurro.- si… si te habías casado con Akane solo tenias que decírmelo.

- U-chan.- Ranma vio como los ojos de la amiga de su infancia comenzaban a cristalizarse.- ¿Pero qué dices? Sabes que ayer no hubo boda…

- MIENTES.- el grito de la muchacha se escuchó por todo el salón. Ukio alzó la mirada enfrentándose a su amigo, sin importarle que viera las lagrimas fluir por sus mejillas. Siempre se había mostrado fuerte, como un muchacho, ocultándose detrás de sus vestimentas. Pero lo que nunca había logrado ocultar había sido su propia esencia de mujer, por más que quisiera no podía disminuir la fuerza de sus sentimientos. Observó con sorna como el muchacho que estaba enfrente de ella la miraba con gesto de incomprensión. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?

- Todos aquí en el salón, e incluso ¡en la escuela y Nerima! Saben que si te casaste con Akane.- lo fulminó con la mirada.- ¡no te quiero volver a ver Saotome!- salió corriendo de la sala de clases, ocultando el rostro entre sus manos.

Los que quedaban en el salón vieron como la chica salía corriendo, y después voltearon a ver al muchacho.

- ¿creen que despertará?- preguntó Daisuke.

- Ha recibido golpes más fuertes que este así que… - una gota cayó por la frente de Hiroshi.- La verdad es que no lo sé.- y volvió a mirar el cuerpo del artemarcialista, que se encontraba tirando e inconsciente en la pared contraria, gracias a la bofetada de la cocinera.

* * *

- Cuéntanos Akane, ¿Cómo es? ¿Qué se siente? – preguntaba Yuka a su amiga, mientras que con Sayuri la obligaban a sentarse en un lugar apartado de la azotea.

- Seguramente es increíble ¿Cómo es Ranma? – Preguntó Sayuri.- Por lo demás debe de hacer honor a su nombre jejeje.- y ambas amigas de la castaña comenzaron a reír nerviosamente. Sin aviso pegaron sus mejillas y se acercaron al rostro de su amiga, y al mismo tiempo dijeron.- Dinos Akane ¿Cómo es Ranma en la cama?

La frase daba vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza. _¿Cómo es Ranma en la cama? ¿Cómo es Ranma en… ¡¿LA CAMA? _Sintió como de un momento a otro el calor subía a sus mejillas.

- ¡¿Pe…pero que es…están diciendo?- las miró como si hubiese visto un fantasma.- ¡Jamás dejaría que ese hentai me tocara! - _…por ahora. _Terminó en su mente.

- vamos Akane, somos tus amigas.

- Por lo demás, ya debe de saber toda Nerima que en realidad si te casaste con Ranma.

- ¡¿Pe…pero que dicen? ¡Ambas vieron que ayer fue un desastre! – _que no quiero recordar. Si no fuera por la culpa de ese idiota ahora estaríamos casados._- Sayuri, Yuka…- las miró fijamente.- Ranma y yo no nos casamos… pero ¿Por qué se ríen?- vio desconcertada como sus amigas se retorcían en el piso de la risa, después de un rato Yuka logró calmarse un poco.

- Ay Akane, no tienes por qué seguir ocultándolo, Nabiki nos dijo.

_¡¿Nabiki?_- ¿Qué fue lo que les dijo mi hermana?- el tono de voz con que habló dio a entender que se estaba enojando.

Entonces su amiga procedió a contar los acontecimientos ocurridos durante la mañana.

**FLASHBACK YUKA**

Un bostezo salió de mi boca, que no me preocupe en ocultar. _Ufff, tanto tiempo preparándome ayer para nada. Y más encima Nabiki nos cobró la entrada, ¿para qué? Conociendo a Saotome debí de suponer que todos sus contrincantes debían de aparecer para interrumpir ¡y yo que quería coquetear!_ Finalmente llegue a la escuela y me dirigí al salón como siempre. En el camino me encontré con Sayuri y comenzamos a conversar sobre la "boda" de ayer. Al pasar frente al salón de Nabiki escuchamos un grito.

- ¡¿COMO PUEDE SER ESO POSIBLE NABIKI TENDO? LA HERMOSA AKANE NO PUEDE HABERCE CASADO CON SAOTOME.- era indudablemente Kuno. Así que llevadas por la curiosidad nos asomamos al salón. Vimos a Nabiki sentada tranquilamente sobre su pupitre, contando un fajo bastante grueso de billetes.

- Así es Kuno baby, mi hermana en realidad si se casó con Ranma.- miró divertida como Tachi tenía la vista alzada y el brazo levantado en un puño. El se giró para mirarla nuevamente.

- ¿pero cómo…COMO?

- Legalmente. Sabes que antes de realizar la boda religiosa la pareja debe haberse casado civilmente.- cerró los ojos y suspiró.- Ranma y Akane están casados.- abrió los ojos y juro haber visto a Kuno darle un escalofrió.

- No lo permitireeeee…- sempai vino hacia nosotras y logramos esquivarlo antes de que nos azotara contra la puerta. Al girarme vi como un montón de estudiantes más estaban detrás de nosotras, escuchando la conversación. De repente el ambiente se volvió extraño y salimos con dirección a nuestro salón. Al mismo tiempo de sentarnos en nuestros pupitres, se escucho un alboroto proveniente del patio delantero, y vimos como un sinfín de chicos armados con cualquier cosa se arremolinaban en la entrada.

**FIN FLASHBACK YUKA**

_No…no puede ser_. Akane estaba anonadada, ¿Cómo se pudo haber casado sin siquiera saberlo?

- lo…lo siento, pe…pero yo…- no supo que decir. Aún no entendía nada. Por suerte para ella el timbre volvió a sonar, dando a entender al cuerpo estudiantil que la hora del almuerzo había terminado.

Volvió al salón siendo acosada de preguntas que no podía responder, así que se quedo en silencio durante el resto del día y mientras, decidió que le exigiría respuestas cuando llegara a casa. Al entrar a clases se dio cuenta de la ausencia de su prometido, pero no así la de sus cosas. No apareció durante el resto del día. Al finalizar las horas de estudio le preguntó a Hirochi donde había ido el chico de la coleta.

- Uh, seguramente sigue en la enfermería, Ukio casi lo dejo incrustado en la pared.- le respondió.

_¿Ukio?, que extraño, pero después de haberse enterado de lo que dijo Nabiki.._. -La chica le dio las gracias, tomo las cosas de su prometido y se encamino a la enfermería. Por el camino sentía las miradas de todos, inclusive algunas chicas le miraban con rencor. Apuró el paso y finalmente llego a la puerta de madera que contenía la enfermería dentro. Golpeó y entró. Enfrente de ella se encontraba un escritorio con una silla de madera detrás. Las hojas de un cuaderno abierto se movían y crujían por la brisa que entraba por la ventana. No había nadie allí. Con pequeños pasos caminó hacia la parte trasera del biombo que flanqueaba el lugar de la enfermera, y se posiciono a un costado de la cama. Su prometido se encontraba ahí, durmiendo. Su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, demostrando así el estado de relajación e inconsciencia en que se encontraba. Acercó su mano a la mejilla varonil (la que no se encontraba hinchada) y comenzó a palmearlo.

- Ranma despierta, es hora de irnos a casa.- los parpados del muchacho comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, dejando ver el color azul profundo de sus ojos.

Se incorporo en la cama y se palpo la mejilla que no había sido tocada por su prometida. Formó una mueca con los labios por el dolor que le provoco presionar la carne, decididamente Ukio estaba muy enojada con él. Miró a la chica que se encontraba observándolo a un costado de la cama.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Terminaron las clases, debemos irnos.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y se levanto de la cama. Se mareo un poco al ponerse de pie y estuvo a punto de caerse, pero unos suaves y finos brazos lo sostuvieron. Se giró y miró algo ruborizado como Akane le ayudaba a levantarse, estaba muy pegada a él. Tragó en seco al verse muy cerca del rostro de su prometida. Ésta a su vez, giró la cabeza para comprobar el estado del chico, y no pudo evitar quedar prendada de su mirada. Se quedaron observando, él explorando la infinidad de las orbes terrosa y ella sumergida bajo un mar profundo. Sin saber muy bien cómo, sus rostros se fueron acercando, milímetro a milímetro, segundo a segundo. Ranma vió como ella cerraba sus delicados parpados y poco después el imitó la acción. Solo cinco centímetros más y lograría capturar esos carnosos labios con los suyos, pero el sonido de la perilla de la puerta llamó más su atención.

* * *

El profesor Yutsiro la tenía algo cansada ya con sus "ataques a la espalda", a los que ella como enfermera de la escuela debía curar con masajes. Giró la perilla de su oficina, Saotome seguramente ya debería de haber despertado de su siesta involuntaria, y fue grande su sorpresa al encontrar a la joven Tendo, en mitad de la habitación ocultando su cara mirando al piso y al otro extremo al joven de la coleta con la mirada baja y rojo como un tomate. Sonrió mentalmente, a pesar de haberse casado esos dos seguían siendo igual de tímidos.

- Oh, Saotome, que bueno que despertó.- le dirigió una gentil sonrisa al muchacho, haciéndose la que no había visto nada.- Debéis iros, el timbre sonó hace mucho.

- Po…por supuesto.- habló Akane.- gracias por todo, adiós.- hizo una reverencia y pasó ligera por el costado de la enfermera, seguida de su prometido.

La mujer movió ligeramente la cabeza en gesto negativo y cerró la puerta, estaría ahí durante un rato meditando en la suerte de algunas mujeres que se casaban jóvenes, mientras que ella a sus cuarenta seguía solterona. Suspiro, más vale sola que mal acompañada.

* * *

El camino de regreso a casa transcurría en silencio. Ranma caminaba por la valla y mientras, miraba a su prometida al tiempo que pensaba. _Otra vez tan cerca, ya me estoy cansando de todas los "casi" que hay en nuestras vidas._ Frunció el seño. _Me pregunto el porqué la reacción de U-chan, no lo entiendo. Jamás me había golpeado tan fuerte al punto de dejarme inconsciente, debe de estar muy enojada sea lo que sea que haya pasado._ Tenía fija la mirada en la nuca de su prometida. _Tal_ _vez Akane sepa algo de esto._ Flexionó las rodillas y de un salto se colocó en frente de la chica, frenando su paso. Akane le miró sorprendida, y luego mosqueó el gesto. Estaba harta de que siempre hiciera alarde de su condición superior en las artes marciales.

- Akane, ¿tú sabes acerca de que estaban hablando en el instituto?- vio como el rostro de su prometida se volvía blanco.- Ukio me dijo que en realidad nos habíamos casado, jeje.- la chica bajó la mirada al suelo, no permitiéndole ver su expresión.- olvídalo, no debe ser nada, seguramente se confundió.- se dio vuelta riendo y siguió su camino al dojo.

A los pocos pasos de caminar se dio cuenta de que no era seguido por su prometida y giró en redondo. Entonces recibió la peor bofetada que haya sentido en su corta vida. Se llevó la mano a la zona dolorida y rodó su mirada a los ojos de la chica. Vio en ellos tanto dolor que se le partió el alma, por cada lágrima que derramaba la joven una grieta se sumaba a su corazón.

- ¡¿estar unida a ti es nada?... eres un insensible.- susurró y salió corriendo en dirección al dojo Tendo.

Ranma se le quedó viendo mientras se perdía de vista.

- Akane…

_Continuará..._

* * *

Chararara(8) ok, me volvio la locura ._.(?) En fin, espero que les haya gustado el rumbo que esta tomando la historia :D recuerden dejarme reviews ;) ok, si no quieren no lo hagan ;-; pero alguien se va a poner triste (snif,snif*).

Estaré trabajando en el próximo capítulo, que por lo que veo será laaaaaaargo, y me demoraré un poco más de lo habitual en escribir. Pero no desesperen, "estamos trabajando para ustedes"(?).

Akane-chan fuera!


	3. La Revelación, ¡¿CASADOS!

Al fin, después de tanto tiempo de espera les traigo este nuevo capitulo ^^. La verdad es que fue algo complicado armarlo, ya que quería poner mil ideas que se me iban ocurriendo a medida que escribía, pero para ello tuve que volver atrás, borrar y escribir TODO de nuevo. Al final salió más largo de lo que había esperado hacerlo o.ó , pero eso es bueno :3

Bueno, ¡comiencen a leer!

* * *

**La Revelación: ¡¿CASADOS?**

Kasumi troceaba a la perfección los vegetales que servirían de cena para la familia Tendo. El sonido del cuchillo rebotando sobre la tabla de cortar era monótono, casi como un mantra. Tac-tac-tac-tac-tac-tac-tac, se detenía durante unos momentos en donde la chica los ponía ordenadamente dentro de una vaporera, para luego seguir con otro tipo de hortalizas. Vio por el rabillo del ojo como la señora Saotome entraba con los útiles de limpieza y los guardaba en el armario destinado a ellos.

- Sabes Kasumi-chan- la aludida dejó su trabajo y miró a su tía.- cuando entré al Dojo el altar estaba caído…

- uh, que extraño.- se giró y empuñó el cuchillo.- le diré a papá que lo arregle, los tornillos deben de haberse soltado.

-mmm.- fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta. Kasumi volvió a mirar a la mujer, y vislumbro la preocupación en su rostro. _Es el mismo gesto que hace Ranma, la mandíbula apretada y la vista fija en algún punto del vacío. _Sonrió mentalmente al darse cuenta de ese parecido.

- Tia Nodoka.- se aventuró a decir, captando de inmediato la atención de la mujer.- Disculpe, pero ¿le preocupa algo?

-oh.- se sorprendió, hace mucho que no le preguntaban cómo se sentía.- no es nada Kasumi- chan, cosas de vieja.-Ambas sonrieron.

- vamos tía, ambas sabemos que no es así.- le ofreció la carne que aún faltaba por trocear.

- es que…- tomó un cuchillo afilado y con maestría cortó en segundos la carne.- se supone que cuando un altar se cae es un mal presagio.- su rostro se había vuelto serio.

Kasumi le miró. Un vacio comenzó a formarse en donde se suponía debía de estar su estómago. Sacudió imperceptiblemente la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos de ella, aunque…

- ojalá que no sea algo relacionado con ellos.- justo en ese momento llego a sus oídos el sonido de la puerta de entrada, que se abría y cerraba de golpe. Oyó los apresurados pasos de su hermana menor subir por las escaleras, el sonido de las bisagras de la puerta de su habitación rechinar, y luego un portazo con furia.

Ambas mujeres, que se habían quedado mudas al no oír la voz de Akane, se miraron y soltaron un suspiro a la vez. Un mismo pensamiento cruzó sus mentes. _Ranma la ha jodido de nuevo._

* * *

Apenas entró a su habitación tiró el maletín a cualquier parte, y se dejó caer con pesadez sobre su cama. Tomó entre sus brazos la almohada blanca y ocultó su rostro en ella, tratando a la vez de ocultar sus sonoros sollozos. Se sentía herida y despreciada, ¡y pensar que creía que Ranma le amaba! Bah, era una tonta. Como iba él a fijarse en tan poca cosa como ella. Lloró como hace tiempo no lo hacía, desahogó su alma lo más que pudo, tratando de que las lágrimas se llevasen su dolor. Rememoraba una y otra vez, como si fuese un video, lo acontecido hacia minutos.

**FLASHBACK**

Caminaba a casa pensando en ir directamente a la pieza de su hermana mayor y exigirle explicaciones acerca de lo que le habían contado sus amigas. De repente vio como una mancha rojiza se posaba grácilmente en frente de ella. Arrugó un poco la frente ¿Qué acaso nunca dejaría de hacer alago de su agilidad inhumana?

-Akane, ¿tú sabes acerca de que estaban hablando en el instituto?- se le heló la sangre. ¿Cómo podía estar tan relajado? Se habían casado y nadie les había dicho.

-Ukio me dijo que en realidad nos habíamos casado, jeje.- bajó la mirada. Entonces lo sabía…

- olvídalo, no debe ser nada, seguramente se confundió.- Nada, ¡¿NADA? ¡¿Cómo no iba a ser nada si los habían casado a la fuerza? (En parte). Pero lo que escucho a continuación la destruyó. Esa risa tan relajada y desprovista de cualquier sentimiento que no fuese despreocupación. No le importaba, realmente ella no le importaba en absoluto…

Levantó la mirada, borrosa a causa de las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos y distinguió a unos metros la silueta de Ranma. Vio como él se detenía para darse la vuelta y en menos de dos segundos recorrió la distancia que los separaba, y lo abofeteó. No fue para nada fuerte, su mano no había cogido el suficiente impulso, pero si contenía toda la tristeza de su alma. Le miró a los ojos y solo vio confusión, su ira aumento.

- ¡¿estar unida a ti es nada?... eres un insensible.- apenas logró articular esas palabras, y no aguantando más el peso de la mirada de su prometido salió corriendo.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Sentía como el corazón se le estrujaba con fuerza. Lloró y lloró, hasta que se quedó dormida sobre su cama.

* * *

Se escuchó como la puerta principal del Dojo se abría y se cerraba con un ligero golpe. El chico únicamente soltó un suspiro de pesadez, esta vez sí que no sabía a que había venido la reacción de su hermosa pero a la vez de ligera de carácter prometida.

-Tadaima.- avisó que había llegado a casa.

- Bienvenido a casa hijo.- dio un pequeño respingo al oír la voz de su madre, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que se encontraba tan solo a unos metros de él.

- uh, esto…- se paso la mano nerviosamente por el cabello, sintiendo como un ligero calorcillo se le subía a las mejillas.- emmm, ¿sabes dónde est…?

- Esta en su habitación.- le interrumpió la mujer. Después de todo era muy obvia la preocupación que emanaba el joven, y, habiendo escuchado el portazo que mandara su futura nuera minutos atrás, era de suponer que Ranma la estaría buscando a ella. Vio divertida como las mejillas de su vástago tomaban un color rojizo, muy parecido al de la camisa que portara.

-uh, gracias.- por unos instantes se sintió descubierto, ¿acaso era tan obvio?

- ¡Ranma!- se detuvo a mitad de la escalera y se volteó para ver a la mujer que se hallaba en el descanso de ellas.

- ¿sí?

- ¿Puedo saber por qué Akane se ha encerrado en su habitación?- preguntó.

Ranma lo pensó por unos instantes.

- Creo que son unos rumores en la escuela, pero la verdad no lo sé.- se giró y siguió subiendo los escalones de dos en dos hasta desaparecer de la vista de su madre.

Nodoka apretó ligeramente los labios, y silenciosa se dirigió otra vez a la cocina, pensando.

_-Pobre Akane-chan, no debería de estar pasando por esto. Ninguna mujer debería de pasar por esto. Los rumores que deben de circular en la escuela a veces pueden ser muy despiadados, sobre todo cuando tu boda ha sido un enorme desastre. ¿Por qué mi hijo tenía que salir tan despistado como su padre? Si no fuera por eso, las peleas entre ellos no serian tan frecuentes… aún que debo de admitir que por lo que me han dicho y he alcanzado a presenciar estas van en disminución. Pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho está… y lo no hecho también.- _sentenció.

* * *

Se quedó estático frente la puerta, con el puño a medio camino de la madera. Otra vez ese pequeño bichito, ese molesto bichito que aparecía cada vez que escuchaba a una chica llorar, y esta no era la excepción. Incluso, se sentía peor que antes de Jusendo. Era como si le estuviesen desgarrando por dentro, lenta, muy lentamente con una navaja mal afilada. Se obligó a volver a la realidad cuando de repente ya no escucho más ruido, procediendo a dar dos ligeros, pero fuertes golpes a la puerta.

Nadie le contestó, así que con precaución tomó el pomo y lo giró empujando hacia dentro. Vio la impecable habitación de su prometida por el pequeño resquicio que había abierto, y se dio cuenta del cuerpo que respiraba acompasadamente sobre la cama. Avanzó sobre la punta de los pies hasta posicionarse a un costado de la muchacha. Dobló sus rodillas, quedando a la misma altura que el rostro de la chica. Se sintió un imbécil al ver el rastro que las lágrimas habían dejado sobre sus tersas mejillas, porque sabía de alguna manera era él causante de aquellas. Acercó su mano derecha y apartó con su dedo índice una pequeña gotita que se había quedado a mitad de camino, en su recorrido por efecto de la gravedad.

Se le quedó observando durante unos ó como sus parpados reposaban delicadamente sobre esos hermosos orbes color tierra que sabía, se moría por ver cada día. Sus pestañas eran largas y negras naturalmente. Vislumbró como su nariz combinaba perfectamente con sus pómulos, altos y suaves. Finalmente se detuvo en sus labios, aquellas dos finas hebras rosáceas que coqueteaban con su autocontrol. Hacía tiempo ya que se preguntaba a que sabrían, o que textura tendrían; si serian suaves y dulces. Rememoró la vez en que supo que la había besado estando bajo el Neko-ken, junto con la vergüenza que había sentido al enterarse de que había sido el primer beso de la chica. Técnicamente hablando, le había robado, literalmente sin pensarlo, la virginidad a esos pétalos de cerezo.

Volviendo al presente, enfocó la vista en los labios de Akane. Estaba tan cerca. Una idea cruzó su mente. Acercó su rostro al de la chica diez centímetros. Sentía la respiración cálida de ella darle en la cara. No tendría porque enterarse, no la despertaría. Se acercó un poco más, dejando una distancia de cinco centímetros entre sus labios. Se detuvo unos momentos y luego se alejó de ella. No era correcto, esperaría a que Akane se dejara besar por su propia voluntad.

La castaña se movió ligeramente, encogiéndose y envolviendo su fina figura con los brazos. Ranma sin pensarlo dos veces se despojó de su camisa china y arropó con ella a su prometida, sin dejar de mirar su rostro. Tal vez… tan solo…eran prometidos ¿no?... entonces… no habría nada de malo. De nuevo acercó sus labios a la cara de la chica y después de un débil titubeo, depositó un suave beso en la tersa frente. Sintió como su corazón latía desbocado, y como sus mejillas se teñían de carmín, nunca se había acercado tanto a ella sin que saliera volando por los aires. Akane balbuceo algo en sueños y se dio la vuelta, quedando de espaldas al chico.

Ranma decidió que era hora de irse a pensar cómo hablaría con ella, y resolvió que lo mejor sería ir a entrenar al Dojo. Se proponía a salir de la habitación cuando escuchó que alguien venía por el pasillo, y dando un inesperado giro caminó con dirección a la ventana. La abrió, salió, la cerró y saltó sin pensarlo en una caída de más de tres metros, cayendo limpiamente y sin hacer ruido sobre el césped. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se dirigió tranquilamente hacia el dojo.

A espaldas de él se encontraba un hombre de unos cuarenta años, con un traje azul y un bolso lleno de la correspondencia del sector. Las cartas de la familia Tendo que antes se encontraban en sus manos, ahora estaban esparcidas desordenadamente por el suelo. Una mano se crispaba en espasmos, haciendo un divertido juego con su boca desencajada de la impresión.

-I,i,imposible…debe de ser el sake de anoche.

* * *

La tarde transcurrió en completa calma para sorpresa de muchos, y para el alivio de otros tantos.

Cinco minutos antes de que el minutero del reloj de la cocina marcara las siete de la tarde, Kasumi junto con su tía Nodoka preparaban la mesa para la cena, acarreando platos de acá para allá, mientras que los patriarcas de la casa las veían de reojo terminando su milésima partida de shogui. La mujer de más edad detuvo su labor por unos instantes, dirigiéndose al hombre más corpulento.

- Genma, ¿puedes por favor ir a decirle a Ranma que la cena está servida?

- Oh, pero querida, estoy en medio de un importante enfrentamiento.- le respondió sin siquiera voltear a verla.- Además tú podrías…

El silbante sonido de una hoja de acero se escucho, yendo a parar al mismo lugar donde antes la mano de Genma Saotome se encontraba apoyada.

- Oh, lo siento mucho Soun.- se disculpó.- a pesar de mi edad sigo siendo muy torpe.

La madera de la mesa de shogui hizo un ligero sonido cuando la mujer extrajo el filo de la katana, y en un suave movimiento la volvió a guardar en la funda que siempre llevaba consigo. Tendo recordó con nostalgia a su fallecida esposa. Genma Saotome ya no se encontraba en el lugar.

* * *

Había tenido un día de perlas, sentenció definitivamente mientras le daba un último lametón al helado de fresas con salsa de caramelo. El estar en el lugar justo y en el momento justo era su don, sí señor. Pensó en la pasada fiesta de su amiga Erika y en como la borrachera hacia de las personas tan colaboradoras y dispuestas en entregarle información ¡y a cambio de nada! Ahora que lo pensaba era una suerte que Kasumi le "castigara", debido al inmenso lio que había hecho de la boda de su hermanita. Por favor, ¡si ha sido de lo más divertida!, a veces pensaba que su hermana mayor estaba envejeciendo más rápido.

Rió distraídamente, como pocas veces se permitía. Miró el maletín de la escuela, que grácilmente se movía con el vaivén de su mano y que nadie pensaría que ocultaba una pequeña fortuna, regalo del siempre y fiel cliente Kuno. Volvió a repasar el día en su mente, sip, la guinda que lo había coronado había sido ese atrevido chico que la invitó un helado después de chocar "accidentalmente" con ella.

-Taidaima.

- Bienvenida a casa Nabiki.- le saludó Kasumi al verla en la entrada quitándose los zapatos.- ¿Podrías avisarle a Akane que baje para la cena?, está servida.

-Ok…- subió las escaleras de a dos. Pasó primero a su habitación para guardar su tesoro, y luego de arreglarse un poco el desordenado cabello, se encaminó a la habitación de su hermana.

-Akane baja a come… uh, vaya vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Nabiki había entrado como siempre sin golpear la puerta, encontrándose a la menor de las Tendo durmiendo plácidamente en su cama. Se acerco a su hermana, que se encontraba boca abajo sobre el colchón, con las manos ocultas por su cuerpo. Posó una mano sobre uno de los hombros de la chica y le zarandeó suavemente.

-Akane… Akane despierta.- llamó.

-Mmmmm.- lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos.- Nabiki…

- La cena está servida, vamos.- le dijo y se marchó del lugar, dejando a su hermana acostada.

La chica se quedó recostada por unos momentos, sentía que le golpeaban las sienes con martillos. Cerró los ojos nuevamente y con una fuerza de voluntad extraordinaria se levantó pesadamente, hasta quedar sentada sobre la cama. Se desperezó cual gato, abriendo enormemente la boca, menuda siesta que se había mandado. Estaba preparándose para levantarse, cuando fijó su vista en algo que tenia sujeto fuertemente entre sus manos, algo suave y de color rojo. Se lo llevó por un momento a la nariz para olfatearlo, era un olor conocido, el olor de su prometido. Respiró hondo, embriagándose con la fragancia tan exquisita que le era posible disfrutar. Si no hubiese sido porque Kasumi le gritó desde el piso inferior preguntándole si iba a bajar, se hubiese quedado recostada con esa cosa por almohada. Salió dando traspiés de su habitación, y tapando sus ojos de la cegadora luz del pasillo.

Nabiki se le unió al bajar las escaleras, y juntas caminaron hasta el comedor. La masa ya se encontraba puesta, y en ella sentado a la espera de la comida, su padre. Su hermana Kasumi se le unió poco después trayendo la comida en una bandeja, junto con su tía Nodoka y otra bandeja más de comida. En el momento en que ambas mujeres se sentaron, escucharon como un objeto pesado muy conocido caía en el estanque de las carpas, transformándose en una linda pelirroja. Instantes después otro objeto pesado caía efecto de una patada de la voluptuosa chica.

- VENGAN A SENTARCE YA.- les recriminó la sra. Saotome.

Después de dirigirse una última mirada de rencor, la chica y un panda se sentaron en sus respectivos puestos a la mesa. Ranma miró por el rabillo de su ojo a su prometida, que se encontraba como siempre a su izquierda. No vio en ella ningún signo de irritación.

- _Que alivio, al parecer ya se le fue ese extraño enojo_.- pensó.

- Itadakimasu (groargroar(Genma)).- coreó la familia que enseguida se dispuso a comer.

Ranma no paraba de ver de reojo a su prometida. _¿Qué le pasará? Parece ida._, y era en efecto así, Akane comía por costumbre, masticaba y tragaba cada bocado muy lentamente. El ojiazul vio como Kasumi tomaba el termo con agua caliente que tenía siempre cerca de ella, y derramaba la mitad de su contenido sobre su padre, transformándolo en humano otra vez.

-Gracias Kasumi-chan, siempre tan previsora.

- De nada tío Genma.

El mayor de los Saotome soltó un grave suspiro.

- Lo único malo de ser panda, aparte de no poder hablar, es no poder tomar los palillos.- comentó.

- No te quejes Genma, puedes comer todo el bamboo que quieras.- le respondió sagaz su esposa.

- Es cierto viejo.- agregó Ranma con su chillona voz, mientras Kasumi le vertía el resto del agua sobre la cabeza.- Además que con todo ese pelaje no pasas frío en invierno, en cambio yo me congelo si estoy en mi cuerpo de mujer.- el cambio de su voz fue algo extraño, a medida que su cuerpo cambiaba, por ende también lo hacían sus cuerdas vocales.

- mmm, en eso tienes mucha razón hijo AJAJAJAJA.- rió histéricamente, con el ego al máximo. A todos les cayó una gotita de sudor, exceptuando a cierta chica que en ese momento se había girado para ver a su prometido.

Desde que se había despertado Akane se sentía como si estuviese sobre una nube, ignorando cualquier cosa. Era como si una espesa neblina se hubiese tomado posesión de su cerebro, tornando todo un completo sinsentido. Pero en el momento en que había escuchado esa chillona voz convertirse de a poco, en una ronca y poderosa vibración varonil, la neblina mental que tenía adelgazó un poco su espesor. Giró su cuello hacia el chico que tenía al lado, repasándolo con su mirada de arriba abajo. Su mente se detuvo en el pensamiento de que su prometido no llevaba su usual camisa roja…roja… algo hizo clic en su cerebro.

- COF COF COF.- la loza del bowl tintineó cuando los palillos de la chica cayeron estrepitosamente de sus manos. Todos voltearon a verla sorprendidos.

- Akane-chan, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Kasumi a su hermana menor.

-Si COF, solo, solo COF COF COF- siguió tosiendo sin reparo, tratando de sacar ese grano de arroz de sus vías respiratorias.- _Dios mío, dios mío ¡DIOS MIO! Eso…e…eso…rojo…suave…y…y…con su perfu…fume, y yo… ¡quería dormir con su camisa por almohada!_- seguía tosiendo como contratada, y solo cuando Ranma le dio unas ligeras palmadas en la espalda logró calmarse un poco.

- Lo siento, ejem.- aceptó agradecida el vaso con agua que Kasumi le tendía, y levantándolo casi en vertical bebió todo su contenido de tres largos tragos.- Gracias.- le dijo, devolviéndole el recipiente vacío.

- Y Akane, ¿nos dirás que vagaba por tu mente para que tuvieses ese incidente con el arroz?- Nabiki vio de inmediato como la cara de su adorada hermana se volvía de un ligero tono rosáceo.- Apuesto mil yens a que es algo relacionado con mi cuñadito.- una sonora carcajada salió de las bocas de todos cuando esta vez fue el muchacho de la trenza quien se empezó a ahogar con la comida.

- oh, que tiernos sois chicos.- dijo Kasumi.

- estoy bastante impaciente por escuchar que pensabas hija mía juajuajuajua.- el patriarca de los Tendo reía con la boca completamente abierta.

Akane recobró un poco la compostura, enderezándose. Vio el rostro de su hermana mayor Nabiki, que la miraba con su típica picardía reflejada en sus ojos y en una sonrisa de lado. Entonces recordó que ella era el origen del disgusto que se había llevado en la mañana.

- Lo siento Nabiki, pero me debes mil yens.- la mirada era amenazante hacia su hermana.- Mi "accidente" fue porque recordé que en la escuela se corrió cierto rumor.- todos se quedaron de a poco en silencio, mirando atentamente a las hermanas.- Y ese rumor hizo que de nuevo un montón de idiotas comenzaran a decir barbaridades sobre mí, e incluso aparecieron de nuevo Kuno y su séquito a las puertas de la escuela para pelear.- su tono de voz se iba alzando cada vez más. Sostuvo la mirada con Nabiki durante unos segundos de tensión, no pudiendo soportar más la expresión inocente en el rostro de su hermana, explotó. Golpeó la mesa con su dos puños y se alzó en sus rodillas.

- DIME NABIKI, ¿COMO ES ESO DE QUE RANMA Y YO REALMENTE ESTAMOS CASADOS?- el sonido rebotó en las paredes de toda la habitación, para dar paso a un tenso silencio. Todos miraban con ojos de huevo frito a Akane, era muy normal que se enojara; pero jamás había explotado con alguien de esa manera a menos que fuera su prometido.

- Vamos Akane-chan, no te enojes.- Nabiki habló con completa calma.- Es la pura y completa verdad, a menos que lo que dijeran papá y tio Genma fuera mentira… - todos voltearon a ver a los patriarcas de la familia, encontrándolos a mitad de un infructuoso intento de escape.

Ambos rieron nerviosos, viéndose de improviso acorralados por el resto de la familia.

- Papá, explícate.- le ordenó Akane.

- Genma ¿cómo es que no me habéis dicho nada?- ambos hombres sudaron frío al ver como Nodoka dejaba reposar su mano en la empuñadura de la katana.

- ¿es cierto eso papá?- incluso la inocente Kasumi les increpaba.

- Será mejor que empieces a explicarte ahora viejo.- eso sonaba realmente aterrador viniendo de un artemarcialista profesional con una fuerza casi sobrehumana, y que además se tronaba sus nudillos.

* * *

- Vamos, que lloriquear no les servirá de nada.

- Hijo, por favor, suelta aunque sea un poco las cuerdas, a tu anciano padre le cuesta respirar…

- ¡Callate!, mas les vale que empiecen ahora o no los bajaré del techo.- amenazó el joven a los dos pobres restos de hombres, que colgaban atados fuertemente con cuerdas de una viga en medio del dojo. Si no fuera porque su madre le dijo que se detuviera, los habría dejado inconscientes a golpes al menos por un día.

El resto de los integrantes de la familia Tendo-Saotome se encontraban sentados en un círculo alrededor de los patriarcas colgantes, dispuestos a escuchar las explicaciones.

- Bueno,- comenzó Soun.- como ustedes saben ayer íbamos a llevar a cabo la unión de las escuelas, pero por lamentables circunstancias que no pudimos comprender….

- Basta, todos sabemos exactamente que pasó ayer.- lo silenció Akane.

- Hija no trates así a tu padre buaaaaaaa.- la menor de las Tendo se masajeaba las sienes, su paciencia se estaba agotando rápidamente al ver la infantil actitud de su anciano progenitor.

- Por favor Tendo, compórtese.-le recriminó Nodoka.

- Y como ustedes sabrán, la ceremonia religiosa no se pudo realizar.- el hombre se recompuso enseguida al ver un imperceptible brillo metálico.- Pero, como también sabrán, en este país hay reglas y las reglas se deben acatar.- todos asintieron ante la afirmación.- En Japón, para llevar a cabo un matrimonio religioso, la pareja a casarse debe primero estar casada ante el estado. Y emmm, pues eso… que, para que se casaran ayer, emmm ustedes debían estar casados civilmente jeje.- a todos les cayó una gotita de sudor.

- ¡Eso no explica nada papá, además tendríamos que haber firmado algún papel o algo así!- Akane podría haber matado con la mirada.

- Y lo hicieron.- contestó un amoratado Genma.- y lo que es más ¡por voluntad propia!

- Yo no recuerdo haber firmado nada viejo.- Ranma lanzó una patada al estómago del hombre del turbante, haciendo que este se balanceara como un péndulo.

- ¡Si lo hiciste, te dije que eran unos papeles de la escuela para tu próximo curso…!- la cara del hombre se volvía cada vez más verde debido al fuerte mareo que le producía el vaivén de cabeza.

- ¿papeles…

- … de la escuela?- entonces Akane recordó.

La semana anterior a ser secuestrada por los hombres pájaro, su padre se había tomado la molestia de ir hasta su habitación (cosa que nunca hacía), para que firmara unos papeles. Cuando ella quiso leerlos, su padre rápidamente los aparto de su vista, no dejándole ver nada. Le dijo que no se molestara en leerlos, que él ya los había revisado y estaban en orden. Esto le extrañó un poco, pero decidió no replicar y firmarlos, tenía un examen el próximo día y quería seguir estudiando, antes de que tuviera que enseñarle a su prometido en tiempo record todas las fórmulas matemáticas que habían pasado durante un mes completo.

Ranma también había recordado algo similar, solo que él no le había importado y solamente firmó, su padre lo había interrumpido a mitad de su entrenamiento. Lleno de cólera y avergonzado de haber caído tan fácilmente en una trampa del viejo, descargó con furia tres puñetazos sobre los hombres colgantes.

- ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre engañarnos?- les gritó cuando finalmente la cuerda que los sostenía del techo se cortó debido a la tensión del balanceo, haciendo que ambos hombres cayeran como saco de papas sobre la duela. El chico iba a volver a golpearlos cuando la delicada mano de su madre la lo detuvo.

- No servirá de nada si los dejas inconscientes.- el chico miro a su madre, y con un bufido se sentó de nuevo. La mujer se volvió entonces hacia los hombres que intentaban desatarse de las fuertes amarras.

- Ahora, como se supone que nuestros hijos están casados, quiero ver ese documento.- Nodoka sabía muy bien el gran poder que ejercía el tener un arma bien afilada al cinto.

- Kasumi, tráelo por favor. Está en el tercer cajón, detrás de mis trajes.- la muchacha salió rápidamente del dojo en busca del preciado papel. Se situó un incómodo silencio por espacio de unos tres minutos, en dónde el único sonido que se escuchaba eran los quejidos de los patriarcas de las familias, tratando de zafarse de los nudos que ataban fuertemente sus muñecas y tobillos. Todos voltearon al escuchar como los pasos de Kasumi que volvía de la habitación de su padre.

- Tia, Nodoka, es cierto. El documento está firmado y timbrado… - la joven se lo entregó con manos temblorosas a la señora el pedazo de papel. Todos se arremolinaron alrededor de ella para comprobar lo que decía la mayor de las Tendo, viendo con sus propios ojos que era cierto. El documento en pocas palabras decía:

"_Este documento es la prueba real y fehaciente de que _

_**Saotome Ranma**__ de dieciséis años y __**Tendo Akane**__ de dieciséis años_

_Contraen matrimonio el día 04 de Febrero de 2012, con la debida autorización firmada de __**Saotome Genma**__ y __**Tendo Soun**__._

_**Tendo Akane**__ pasa al archivo de la familia __**Saotome**__, siendo llamada y reconocida por el estado de Japón ahora como __**Saotome Akane**__,_

_Cónyuge de __**Saotome Ranma**__, con residencia actual en el Dojo Tendo, calle Nigabara 704, prefectura de Nerima._

_Firmado y timbrado por Hinamori Ryota, notario de la prefectura de Nerima."_

En el cuarto todo era un completo silencio, ya ni siquiera los dos hombres atados se movían. Estaban esperando la reacción de sus hijos, y rezaban a kami para que tuviesen piedad y los dejaran inconscientes rápido. Algo que nadie esperaba en esos momentos, era escuchar una risa. Nodoka se tapo avergonzada los labios con una mano, y miro a su hijo junto con su ahora hija.

- Lo siento muchachos, es que me hace tan feliz.- estiró los brazos y envolvió a los jóvenes en un apretado abrazo, mientras reía de júbilo.

- Pero tía nosotros…

- Ya no me digas más tía, desde ahora llámame madre ¿sí?- la mujer le había afirmado la cara con las manos, y vio perfectamente como la piel blanca de la jovencita se volvía roja como la de un tomate maduro.

- ¡pe, pe, pe, pero mamá! Nos engañaron para casarnos, además somos muy jóvenes y…

- Oh, boberías hijo, yo me casé con tu padre a esta edad, no te quejes. Además,- se volteo para ver a su hijo, y clavó sus pupilas en las de él.- Tú amas a Akane.

Toda la atención fue llevada hacia el chico de la trenza que mientras, echaba humo por las orejas, balbuceaba incoherencias, y agitaba los brazos en un vano intento de explicarse.

- Pero tía, nos engañaron para casarnos.- replicó Akane.

- Pero cariño, tú amas a mi hijo y eso es lo que importa…

- SI, CELEBREMOS POR LOS RECIEN CASADOS!.- gritaron los patriarcas al unísono, al fin habían logrado desatar las fuertes cuerdas que los mantenían prisioneros. De la nada sacaron botellas de sake, serpentinas, globos y comenzaron a festejar como si fuese año nuevo, junto con las dos mayores Tendo y Nodoka. Juntos marcharon con dirección a la casa, dejando en el ahora silencioso dojo a los "recién" casados, total y absolutamente descolocados.

_Continuará..._

* * *

0

0

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Wow, me siento realmente orgullosa de haber terminado este capítulo. Creo que ha sido el más gracioso hasta ahora (eso espero o.ó). Para serles sincera una de las cosas que me frustra es no poder escribir lo suficientemente bien escenas de humor, siempre siento que les falta algo, no se porque. En todo caso eso no me impedirá seguir haciéndolos sufrir con mis cursilerias muajajajaja (?)

Puse como fecha de matrimonio 2012, ya que necesitaré en un futuro elementos de esta época y que no existían hace veinte años atrás. Chamullé como nunca en el acta de matrimonio, en mi vida eh visto una xD

Ya estoy en proceso de escribir el siguiente cap, que por lo visto se viene para laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargooo, así que los que siguen esta historia tenganme paciencia u.u Les prometo que serán recompensados con un muy buen trabajo :D

Esperando que les haya gustado este cap, me despido... Esperen! se me olvida darle las gracias a las personas que me han dejado sus reviews, de veras Gracias!~ Y si alguien quiere escribirme algo ya saben, pueden hacerlo, no muerdo ni nada por el estilo ^^ (por ahora :D) Recuerden dejar reviews 3

Ahora si... Akane-chan fuera!


	4. Compartiendo Habitación

Siii no estaba muerta :D (No estaba muerto, andaba de parranda... xD lo siento, tenia que decirlo :P) Les pido perdón por la graaaaan espera, pero AL FIN esta aquí el siguiente cap *0* Ok, no los haré esperar, así que LEAN :D

* * *

**Compartiendo Habitación**

Mi mente era un completo torbellino de recuerdos, pensamientos y locas ideas; todo gracias a que ahora, a mis cortos dieciséis años, estaba casada. La verdad es que estaba en completo shock y miles de dudas me asaltaban a cada segundo, pero dos palabras se repetían una y otra vez: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi vida era tan complicada? ¿Por qué mi familia tenía ideas tan locas? ¿Por qué no podía ser dueña de mi propia vida?

La verdad es que yo esperaba casarme con él, pero no de esta manera. Quería casarme con él por amor. Al volver de China estaba segura de que mi prometido sentía algo especial por mí, y acepté casarme cuando mi padre me dijo que le tenía agua de nannichuan como regalo de bodas. Todos saben perfectamente que lo que más anhelaba Ranma era poder curarse de su maldición para siempre, para ser un hombre completo. Baka, el muy idiota no se da cuenta de que yo lo amo tal y como es, con el cuerpo que tenga. Porque lo único que cambia en él es su cuerpo físico, no su alma ni tampoco lo que es. Siempre será Ranma, a pesar de que tenga mil y un maldiciones sobre él.

Pero, ¡por kami, me habían casado sin avisar! Me sentía tan humillada, nunca jamás volvería a firmar un papel sin antes leerlo mínimo tres veces. De repente sentí que me llamaban, voltee el rostro para encontrarme con un profundo mar azul.

* * *

- Lo siento.- Ranma tenía la vista clavada en el suelo.

- ¿eh? ¿Qué cosa?- Akane habló desconcertada.

- Siento…- titubeó unos instantes, evitando mirar a la chica.- siento que ahora estés atada a mí.- _realmente lo siento Kane, no quiero que estés obligada a estar con este fenómeno, aunque te ame demasiado._

La chica lo miró de una forma extraña. Luego, muy lentamente abrió los brazos y abrazó a un muy rígido Ranma. _Quiero estar atada a ti para siempre, baka. Pero no podría hacerlo si eso te hace infeliz…- _Yo… también siento que ahora estés atado a mi-.

El silencio volvió a hacer acto de presencia en la estancia. El chico aprovechó para tratar de volver a tener control sobre sus nervios, y mecánicamente rodeó a la chica con sus musculosos brazos. Ambos sintieron una agradable calidez en el pecho, tal vez efecto de que se sentían apoyados por el otro. Después de unos minutos, la chica rompió el silencio.

- Emmm, también siento haberte golpeado esta tarde.- el rostro de Akane volvía a estar sonrosado.- Es que pensé que sabias sobre los rumores, y me enojé contigo porque te lo habías tomado tan a la ligera.

- Descuida, no me dolió tanto.- _Casi me rompes el corazón…_

- y bueno, ¿Qué haremos ahora?

El chico soltó un suspiro.- La verdad es que no lo sé Kane, pero si te disgusta esto podemos ir a hablar con ese notario y decirle que hubo un error…

- No servirá de nada Ranma, nos lo pasaron hace tiempo en la escuela: "cuando uno contrae matrimonio se extiende un plazo de seis meses antes de poder divorciarse".- _La verdad es que tampoco deseo divorciarme de ti, aunque suene egoísta._

- Entonces… ¿estaremos casados por seis meses? – la verdad es que ahora que formulaba la pregunta, se daba cuenta de que realmente no le desagradaba tanto la idea.

- Eso parece… pero sabes, ese papel es solo eso, un papel. No tiene porque cambiar nada entre nosotros.- _a menos que tú quieras_. Agregó para sí.

_-Quiero cambiar muchas cosas contigo Akane…_

- Bien, entonces ¿todo sigue igual? – el chico miraba profundamente a los ojos de su ahora esposa, deseando internamente no haber formulado jamás esa frase.

- Si…- la chica movió lentamente la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo.

Se quedaron viendo fijamente, una extraña fuerza impedían que se separasen. Tal vez realmente no querían. Escucharon como la puerta corrediza se abría y dejaba en su lugar a Nabiki.

- Vaya chicos, veo que ustedes dos no pierden el tiempo…- se deleitó al ver el nerviosismo de los muchachos reflejado en sus caras. En menos de un segundo se separaron y sin mediar palabra, pasaron lo más rápido que pudieron por un costado de la pícara jovencita.

La chica dejó que el sonido de sus pisadas se perdiera dentro de la casa, era increíble la envidiable suerte que tenía ese par. Si no fuera porque ella, la gran Naiki Tendo, se hubiese quedado ordenando el desastre de boda, jamás hubiera escuchado la conversación que tenía su borracho padre con su mejor amigo. Desde entonces entendía la razón de porque no se habían desanimado cuando la ceremonia quedó arruinada por la llegada de prometidas y enamorados de la pareja. No les importaba demasiado que la boda se celebrara o no, para el caso ya estaban casados.

De repente una escandalosa risa rebotó en las tablas de madera del dojo, y tan inesperadamente como apareció se desvaneció en el aire. Nabiki rápidamente giró el rostro hacia ambos lados, verificando que nadie hubiese escuchado su pequeño desliz.

* * *

Estaba cansada y estresada, lo que se demostraba en su creciente dolor de cabeza. Eran pequeñas puntadas en su sien izquierda, que a cada paso parecía que cientos de agujas se clavaran en su cuero cabelludo, traspasaran la carne y el hueso, hasta llegar a su cerebro, produciéndole el agudo dolor.

Al entrar a la casa se había separado de su prometido, no, esposo… sonaba tan extraña esa palabra, pero junto al nombre de Ranma sonaba bien, tal vez demasiado bien para su gusto. Se permitió esbozar una ligera sonrisa al pensar en los nuevos derechos que le daba esa simple palabra. Al fin las demás prometidas de su "esposo" ya no podrían hacer nada, ella tenía todo el derecho de abrazarlo o que pedirle que la llevase de la mano si ella se lo pedía.

Subió las escaleras arrastrando los pies por cada escalón, el cuerpo le pesaba una enormidad. Al llegar al descanso del segundo piso se cruzó con Kasumi que acarreaba una caja con cosas de diferentes tamaños, la que se coronaba con el patito de su puerta.

- ¡Ka, Kasumi!, ¡¿Por qué te llevas esto?- la chica agarró el cartelito con su nombre antes de que su hermana pasara por su lado.

- Oh, Akane-chan ¿Aún lo quieres? Bueno, creo que está bien que te lo quedes, pero acuérdate que tienes que agregarle el nombre de Ranma después.- la chica siguió su camino dejando a su hermana menor totalmente descolocada.

- ¿Pero por qué le agregaría el nombre de Ranma?- se preguntó en voz alta la castaña. No sabía que al dar vuelta a la esquina se encontraría con la respuesta…

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, cosas entraban y salían de su habitación en cajas, que eran acarreadas por los patriarcas de la familia mientras Nodoka los vigilaba de cerca, apoyada provisoriamente en el mango de su katana enfundada. Revisó con la vista las cajas que se encontraban en el pasillo, la mayoría contenía ropa y antiguos libros infantiles que tenia guardados en su librero, que por alguna razón no tocaba nunca. Devolvió rápidamente la vista para dirigirla a una pequeña y desgastada cubierta roja que sobresalía por el costado de una de las cajas, y al reconocerla su rostro se volvió blanco como la cal. Presurosa sacó el pequeño librito que tenía desde que su memoria funcionaba, y lo apretó fuertemente contra su pecho. Se giró en redondo para detener en seco a su padre, que en ese momento sacaba de su habitación la pequeña colección de peluches que tenía.

- ¡¿papá, que crees que haces?- Soun sintió como empequeñecía frente a la furia de su hija menor.

- Pues yo…

- RESPONDE- la furia la consumía, siendo expresada físicamente por un aura rojiza que la rodeaba.

- ¡Akane, compórtate como una señorita!- pareció que el tiempo se detuvo, todos voltearon a ver a la señora enfundada en un kimono, que fulminaba con la mirada a la jovencita.

-Tía Nodoka…

- Akane-chan, debes comprender que desde ahora ya no eres una niña, estas casada con mi hijo y eso nadie lo cambiará. Así que lo mejor sería que de ahora en adelante comiences a comportarte más femeninamente, y controles tu temperamento, una mujer no puede perder los estribos así.- todos miraban a Nodoka con los ojos muy abiertos, jamás se les había pasado por la cabeza que la mujer reprendiera a una de las Tendo tan abiertamente.

El aura alrededor de la chica desapareció, y avergonzada bajo la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento.

- Lo siento, pero ¡¿Qué están haciendo con mis cosas? – esta vez controló su tono de voz, para que se escuchara que estaba molesta, pero sin perder la paciencia. Jamás la habían reprendido tan severa y directamente por su actuar, su padre no era demasiado estricto que digamos.

- Bueno, como tú y Ranma ahora son marido y mujer, encontramos adecuado que compartan habitación…

- ¡¿QUÉ?- dos voces se alzaron al mismo tiempo en el aire.

Un cuerpo fornido se posicionó al lado de la chica, quedando marcada su diferencia de altura. Al parecer el chico estaba comenzando recién a pegar el estirón de la adolescencia, ahora la castaña apenas y le llegaba al mentón.

- Mamá, yo no dormiré con Akane…

- Pues lo harás- la severa voz de la mujer cortó de tajo el alegato de su hijo.- Ahora es tu responsabilidad como esposo el estar junto a tu mujer, a menos que no seas lo suficientemente hombre…

Un escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral, y un sudor frió formó una delgada capa en su frente al ver como su madre llevaba su mano derecha disimuladamente hacia la funda que colgaba en su costado. Sus neuronas trabajaron a la velocidad de la luz tratando de idear un plan que salvara su pellejo de ser decapitado por el filo de la espada, cuando su vista cayó sobre la chica que se encontraba a su lado. Sin pensarlo mucho la alzó en un solo movimiento, y entró con ella en brazos a su cuarto, cerrando de una patada la puerta.

Escuchó a sus padres irse por el pasillo en dirección desconocida. Cuando ya no pudo oír nada, soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo en sus pulmones. Giró el cuello para mirar a su esposa, que aún permanecía encarcelada entre sus brazos. Por alguna extraña razón le pareció increíblemente mona, a pesar de que fruncía el ceño y le miraba de una forma que podía matar.

Afirmó sus manos en el pecho del hombre, y haciendo uso de su fuerza logró bajarse de su prisión. Se dio la vuelta y avanzó unos pasos para dejar el patito y el libro sobre su escritorio, dejando a Ranma ver su espalda por unos segundos hasta que se dio vuelta, mirándolo con odio a los ojos.

- ¿Eres un idiota o qué?

-¿eh?

- ¡Ahora por tu culpa tendremos que dormir juntos!- le increpó. Frustrada se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación de una lado para otro, tal como si fuera un león enjaulado.

- Oye, era eso o mi vida.- parpadeo unas cuantas veces, el ir y venir de la chica lo estaba comenzando a marear.

- ¡De todas maneras tendremos que dormir juntos! ¿No se te ocurrió una mejor solución, genio?- le preguntó cínica.

- Eso era simplemente para deshacernos de nuestros padres…

- ¿Cómo?- Akane se giró en redondo para ver al chico. Se encontraba apoyado en la puerta, cruzado de piernas y con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, apelando a su enorme ego.

- Mi verdadera intención era dormir en el techo así que…- en tres pasos cruzó la habitación y descorrió la cortina. Su expresión de insuficiencia cambio por una de total decepción.

Las frías gotas de agua golpeaban el cristal sin fuerza, creando solo una película de agua que se aglomeraba luego en silenciosas gotas, que bajaban tortuosamente en dirección al suelo. Luego de unos segundos de observar la decepcionante escena en silencio, Akane soltó un suspiro sin energías. El chico giró a verla con una media sonrisa y una gotita de sudor cayendo por su frente.

- Jejeje…

- Voltea.

-¿Qué?

- Voltea hentai, que me voy a cambiar.- un pequeño sonrojo se hizo presente en las mejillas de la chica. No tenía otra opción, si salía a cambiarse al baño estaba segura de que se encontraría con alguien, y ese alguien podía ser Nodoka, y Nodoka la devolvería a su habitación sin tener oportunidad de rechistar ni de cambiarse.

Después de asegurarse de que Ranma no podía ver por el espejo desde donde se encontraba, se encaminó a su armario para sacar de ahí su pijama amarillo. Grande fue su sorpresa al comprobar cuanta ropa habían sacado para meter dentro la ropa del chico. _Dios, esto no me puede estar pasando… seguramente también habrán reordenado mi librero y mi escritorio._ Decidió que al día siguiente comprobaría el estado de sus pertenencias, ahora tenía la difícil misión de ponerse pijama enfrente del muchacho, aún que éste estuviese mirando hacia otro lado. Al abrir el cajón donde se encontraban sus pijamas, sumó otra sorpresa más a las del día.

- Mierda…- escuchó como la castaña seguía farfullando insultos por lo bajo mientras se cambiaba. Decidió que era mejor para su vida no voltear a ver qué le había pasado, y en cambio seguir mirando el paisaje que le ofrecía la ventana.

Con el pasar de los segundos la pequeña llovizna se había convertido en un aguacero de proporciones, en el que las gotas de agua golpeaban con fuerza el cristal en un vano intento de ingresar al hogar. Ranma se frotó los brazos al sentir como el frío se le pegaba a la piel, había sido definitivamente mala idea querer dormir con una camiseta sin mangas en vez de la camisa del pijama, al menos fue lo suficientemente sensato para dejarse los pantalones largos. De un movimiento cerró la cortina, se había aburrido del paisaje. El estrépito que hizo el cajón al cerrarse lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Ya…ya te puedes dar vuelta…

El chico giró en redondo y casi sufre una hemorragia nasal al ver a la chica. En vez de llevar su típico e infantil pijama amarillo, portaba un sexi pijama de satín rojo con detalles en negro. La parte superior era como una camiseta, con pequeños encajes negros en las orillas y en los tirantes. Tenía un escote en "v", que dejaba ver el inicio de los pechos, Ranma tragó en seco al pasar la vista por este lugar, Akane definitivamente estaba dejando las formas de niña. La parte inferior era un simple short, adornado también con detalles en negro, que dejaba ver casi en su totalidad las torneadas piernas.

Se sintió avergonzada al estar portando tan poca tela sobre su cuerpo. Pensó que era casi lo mismo que ir desnuda, ¿Por qué la moda acortaba cada vez más las prendas? Realmente no lo sabía. Esta vez sí que su familia se había pasado, miren que cambiarle casi en totalidad su vestuario sin siquiera preguntarle. Al día siguiente le preguntaría a su hermana mayor donde diablos habían dejado sus pertenencias, ahora tenía cosas más importantes que atender.

Al darse vuelta sintió de inmediato como la penetrante mirada del chico se posicionaba sobre su fina figura. Observó con sus propios ojos cómo era escaneada por los oscuros orbes del chico, y que estos se detuvieron unas mortales milésimas de segundo de más en cierta parte de su anatomía.

- HENTAI- dos centímetros más y el pequeño espejo de mano que le había lanzado Akane habría abierto un buen tajo en la sien. Poleras, pantalones y vestidos de la chica siguieron volando en dirección al chico, y este los iba esquivando según venían, hasta que un cepillo le dio de lleno en mitad de la cara, sentándolo en el suelo de pasada.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?- con los dedos índice y pulgar se sujeto el puente de la nariz, al parecer el golpe le había dado lo suficientemente fuerte como para provocar una leve hemorragia.

- ¿COMO QUE QUE ME PASA?, ESTABAS VIENDO MIS PECHOS HENTAI.- Akane se cubría con el brazo izquierdo sus senos, mientras que el diestro aún afirmaba algo tomado a ciegas del armario.

- COMO SI QUISIERA VER UNA TABLA.- ni lo vio venir. El pequeño frasco de perfume reventó al contacto con su dura cabeza derramando su contenido sobre el cabello del muchacho. Al instante un penetrante olor inundó su nariz. Era una mezcla entre almendras, sándalo y albahaca, un perfume masculino, su propio perfume.

- Demonios.- llevó una mano a la cabeza y con cuidado fue retirando los pedazos de cristal ahumado del antiguo frasco de perfume. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirle unos cuantos cariñitos a su querida esposa, no quería que el armario le cayera encima.

Tomó el extremo de su trenza y deshizo el nudo que la afirmaba, sus dedos ascendieron por el cabello separando las oscuras hebras, dejando finalmente su melena suelta. Mientras se registraba el cuero cabelludo con la palma de la mano en busca de los pequeños pedazos de cristal que pudieran habérsele escapado, observaba a la chica en frente suyo. Akane se había subido sobre la silla del escritorio para alcanzar la parte más alta del armario, donde seguramente se guardarían las frazadas y demás. Sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo sus ojos recorrieron las trabajadas piernas, pasando por la fina espalda hasta detenerse en el níveo cuello. Aparto la mirada avergonzado al caer en la cuenta de que si seguía así, la chica tendría razón al llamarle pervertido.

Observó el suelo a su alrededor para ver si aún quedaban pedazos de vidrio con los que alguien se pudiera lastimar. Encontró unos cuantos y los dejó junto al resto que se encontraba en su mano izquierda. El vidrio tenía un color verde oscuro que jugaba con las luces y las sombras, tornándose más claro o más opaco. Se giró y botó los pedazos de cristal al papelero que se encontraba debajo del escritorio, luego volvió a armarse la trenza.

Akane se encontraba más que enojada, se sentía furiosa. Por más que había buscado en el armario la realidad la había superado, sus padres esta vez habían sido más listos. Aparte de sacar de su habitación sus cosas sin preguntarle, también se habían llevado el futon de repuesto que guardaban en el cuarto de la chica, asegurándose de que compartieran el lecho. En su lugar dejaron una almohada, nada más, ni nada menos. Repasó su habitación en busca de algo que pudiera servir de manta para el chico, y lo único que encontró de utilidad fue el cobertor de su cama.

Vio como la chica se giraba y le lanzaba una almohada directo a la cara, que alcanzó a afirmar antes de que impactara contra su objetivo. La muchacha saltó de la silla, tomo el cobertor de su cama y lo extendió sobre el suelo de la habitación.

- oye… Akane…

Sin dirigir siquiera una mirada al chico apagó el interruptor de la luz, levantó las frazadas que quedaban en su cama y se acostó dando la espalda al muchacho.

- Akane ¿y el futon?

- No hay futon.- la chica dejaba demostrar en su tono de voz lo molesta que se encontraba.

-¿Cómo que no hay futon?- Ranma arrugó el entrecejo.

- Se lo han llevado, así que no queda de otra que te duermas ahí.

- pero…

- Buenas noches.- corto de tajo la conversación, dejando espacio al silenció.

Molesto, el chico simplemente bufó en un intento de desahogar su frustración. Arregló su improvisado futon lo que más pudo y se dispuso a tratar de dormir. Después de media hora de dar vueltas y vueltas buscando una posición cómoda en el duro suelo, desistió de la tarea. Sentía el frío como agujas que se clavaban dolorosamente en sus hombros descubiertos, se frotó tratando de entrar un poco en calor, pero sus manos también se habían helado. Trató soplando con su halito los dedos, pero no servía de nada.

Un extraño sonido a su izquierda hizo que se diera vuelta. Akane seguía dándole la espalda; por la luz que se filtraba entre las cortinas observo que la chica estaba hecha un ovillo y tapada casi por completo. Se levantó a cuatro patas, y despacio se acercó a la cama. El sonido provenía de Akane, estaba castañeando los dientes debido a la baja temperatura de la habitación. Sin meditarlo mucho tomó el cobertor amarillo que se encontraba en el suelo y lo puso en el lugar en que debía de ir. De inmediato la chica dejó de tiritar.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del pelinegro. Como tantas otras veces había hecho, observó a la castaña. Su rostro ahora no se mostraba compungido, si no en calma y totalmente relajado.

Finalmente el chico se sentó, afirmando sus brazos a modo de almohada sobre la cama, observando siempre a la chica. Sin siquiera darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

* * *

- Bip Bip, Bip Bip, Bip Bip, Bip Bip, Bip Bip.- Akane volvió a deslizar su mano debajo de las cobijas. No había abierto los ojos ya que sabía de memoria donde se encontraba el maldito aparato que la despertaba todas las mañanas.

Hacía frío, lo había notado al sacar su brazo para apagar el sistema despertador de su reloj, pero su cama se sentía mullida y calentita, y no se le apetecía para nada levantarse. Abrió los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue una mancha negra muy cerca de su cara. Sin inmutarse la acarició repetidas veces.

-_Qué raro, P-chan tiene el pelaje muy largo…_ - siguió con el movimiento de la muñeca hasta que "P-chan" giró sobre sí mismo, convirtiéndose en el rostro de Ranma.

-KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- el grito se escuchó por toda la casa, y quizás por todo Nerima.

* * *

Se tocó levemente la coronilla con la punta de los dedos, y aun así sintió un pinchazo que le atravesaba la piel. Torció el gesto en uno de dolor, menuda idiotez.

-_Maldito sea el genio de esa marimacho, miren que despertarme con una patada para azotarme contra la pared contraria. ¡No le hice nada!_- hechó una ojeada a la chica que tenia a la derecha. Su cara estaba completamente fruncida, masticaba con furia un desafortunado pedazo de pescado mientras mantenía lo ojos cerrados.

- _Y pensar que anoche se veía tan apacible. Kawaiikune, marimacho, pechos planos…-_ se le vino a la mente cierto pijama rojo, suficiente para poner su cara del mismo color.- _mmmm, tendré que borrar esa palabra del listado. Malditos pervertidos de Hiroshi y Daisuke que me meten idioteces en la cabeza. Pero ahora ¿qué hacer?, no creo que pueda dormir otra vez en el suelo, estaré postrado por un dolor de espalda al menos por un mes._

Siguió ensimismado en sus pensamientos hasta que Kasumi les avisó que llegarían tarde si no se apuraban. Todo transcurrió como el día anterior: volvieron a aparecer los chicos a la entrada liderados por Kuno, quedaron fuera de combate en menos de tres minutos, llegaron tarde y en los recesos entre clases eran rodeados por compañeros que buscaban anécdotas acerca de la vida marital.

A la hora del receso Ranma se dio cuenta de que se había dejado el almuerzo en casa. Revisó y dio vuelta su mochila en busca de unos cuantos yens pero nada, solo polvo y lápices sin tinta. Desistió de la idea de pedirle dinero a sus amigos, seguramente estarían tan pobres como él. Por un fugaz instante se le cruzó Nabiki en la mente, y enseguida fue descartada. La única persona que quedaba era…

- Akane…- no hizo caso del llamado.

-Akane…- nop, no le daría el lujo, pensó la castaña.

-AKANEEEEEE!- un molesto zumbido era lo único que podía escuchar.

- ¡¿QUE PASA CONTIGO IMBECIL?- se levantó del asiento donde antes se encontraba tranquilamente comiendo.- NO TENIAS PORQUE USAR ESE MALDITO MEGAFONO!

-¡pues al parecer no me escuchabas!

- ¡te escuche cuando me llamaste la primera vez!

- ¡¿entonces por qué no me contestaste?

- ¡pues porque no se me daba la gana!

El chico suspiró frustrado. No le gustaba pelear con Akane, pero siempre tomaba las cosas a mal.

- ¿Aún estas enojada? Ya te dije, no es lo que piensas…- una vena saltó en la frente de la chica.

-¿Y qué quieres que piense? ¡Qué volviste a poner el cobertor y luego te dormiste accidentalmente al lado mío!

- Eso fue lo que pasó, demonios. ¿Acaso es tan difícil hacerte entender que no soy un pervertido como Kuno?- había pasado toda la mañana tratando de explicarle que solo se quedó dormido al lado de la cama, y nada más. Ocultó el pequeño detalle de que se quedó observándola durante un buen rato antes de rendirse a los brazos de Morfeo.

- Si lo eres, eres un pervertido. HENTAI!- la chica tomo el bento que hasta ese momento descansaba sobre la mesa, y se fue a paso rápido a un destino desconocido de la escuela.

- ¡¿Cómo que hentai? Oye, vuelve acá…- el chico de la trenza salió a la siga de su esposa. En el salón a todos les corría una gotita por la frente.

* * *

- Ya llegué.- se descalzó de sus zapatos negros y puso un pie sobre la duela. Subió las escaleras y llegó a su habitación en cosa de segundos. Caminó hacia el escritorio mientras sacaba el cuaderno de matemáticas, dejando el maletín a un costado del mueble. Se dejó caer en su silla al tiempo que recorría las páginas llenas de ejercicios, deteniéndose finalmente en la última que estaba escrita: la tarea. Sería mejor hacerla ahora, ya que estaba segura que después cierto chico con trenza le rogaría por ayuda. El lápiz se mantuvo a milímetros del papel, sin llegar a dibujar ningún número. La mente de la chica divagaba. Recreaba en su mente la imagen de Ranma arrodillado pidiendo su perdón, mientras ponía esa expresión con ojos de borreguito que hacía que cualquier mujer cayera a sus pies.

- _No Akane, concéntrate.-_ se reprendió la chica mientras que agitaba la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de disipar esa imagen de su mente.- _A ver, cinco por siete son treinta y cinco, treinta y cinco multiplicado por la raíz cuadrada de 235… ¡¿Qué demonios, como quieren que sepa la raíz cuadrada de 235? Aish, esto no sirve._- tiró con frustración el lápiz sobre la mesa, matemáticas no era precisamente su ramo favorito.

Levantó los brazos y estiró la espalda en un intento de relajarse. Se quedó en esa posición, sin pensar nada durante unos segundos. Giró la cabeza y observó su habitación, a primera vista no parecía que le hubiesen hecho nada, a excepción de que el librero ahora contenía los cuadernos de su prometido.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle, el aroma de su habitación había cambiado. El perfume le era conocido, pero no podía identificarlo. Cerró los ojos tratando de reconocerlo. Almendrado, tal vez con alguna especia. Inspiró y exhaló varias veces, le era extrañamente embriagante la combinación de olores. Hacía que evocara la figura de ella envuelta protectoramente en unos fuertes brazos, pegada un tibio torso masculino…

Abrió los ojos espantada. ¡Era el perfume de Ranma! Se sorprendió, no había pasado siquiera un día completo en su habitación y ya ésta albergaba su olor. Entonces se acordó que la noche anterior le había reventado un frasco de perfume en la cabeza, seguramente sería el de él. Enojada por la esencia de su prometido que la seguía a todas partes, tomó el cuaderno y bajó a la sala para poder hacer su tarea sin distractores. Al entrar le extrañó no encontrarse con su padre y tio Genma jugando shogui.

-_Seguramente habrán salido_, pensó. Un ruido proveniente de la entrada de la sala hizo que volteara su cabeza, su hermana Kasumi había entrado con una bandeja que contenía té recién preparado y un platón con galletas.

- Oh, Akane-chan, no escuché cuando llegaste.- por alguna extraña razón la sonrisa de su hermana siempre la aliviaba, hacía pensar que todo estaba bien.

La mayor se sentó dejando las cosas sobre la mesa, y con un gesto instó a que su hermana tomara una galleta. Sin vacilar Akane mordió una y se la terminó en apenas tres bocados.

- Mmmm, Kasumi están deliciosas, gracias.- le sonrió a su hermana y tomó otra galleta. A veces realmente la envidiaba por la manera en que cocinaba, y muchas veces se había preguntado si ella habría heredado el talento de su madre. Esperaba secretamente algún día ser mejor cocinera que su hermana, o al menos cocinar algo comestible.

La mayor se mantuvo en silencio mientras veía como la otra chica degustaba de la merienda. Su mirada vagó por la habitación, hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en el cuaderno que reposaba a un lado del brazo derecho de su hermana.

- ¿vas a hacer tus deberes aquí? Desde hace años que no lo haces.- observó.

- Sip, es que… emmm…- no sabía que excusa poner, no quería dejar en evidencia que no se podía concentrar debido a que el perfume de su esposo inundaba la habitación.

- ¿Ranma?- aventuró a decir Kasumi.

-No me hables de ese idiota.- apenas recordarlo la hacía enfadar.

- ¿Por qué se pelearon esta vez? - tranquilamente bebió un sorbo de su té. No le sorprendía en absoluto que ambos estuviesen peleados.

- Hoy en la mañana estaba a apenas centímetros de mi cara, ¡ese pervertido! – Golpeó suavemente con su puño la mesa, haciendo énfasis en su creciente enojo.

Kasumi levantó imperceptiblemente una ceja. Ranma… no, era imposible.

- ¿entonces durmieron juntos?- la cara de Akane era todo un poema, y rojo.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!- contestó de inmediato.- No lo haría ni aunque me obligaran.

_No creo que habría que obligarte_. Pensó para sus adentros la mayor, pero no dijo nada. En cambio formuló otra pregunta.

- ¿Entonces qué pasó exactamente?- sorbía lentamente su taza de té.

-Pues anoche no dormimos juntos. Estuve buscando el futon de repuesto que guardamos en nuestra habitación pero no lo encontré, al parecer papá o el tío Genma lo sacaron. Así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue sacar el cobertor de mi cama y pasárselo a Ranma. Me acosté y me dormí. Hoy en la mañana encontré al muy idiota apoyado cómodamente en la orilla de mi cama, al estar tan cerca me asustó y lo pateé a la pared contraria.

Una gota rodó por la frente de Kasumi. Su hermana a veces podía ser muy exagerada. Akane continuó.

- Le pregunté qué rayos hacia tan cerca mío y me dijo que lo había despertado por que estaba castañeando los dientes, entonces colocó el cobertor de nuevo sobre mi cama y sin querer se quedó dormido con la cabeza apoyada en el borde del colchón. ¡Pero no le creo una sola palabra! – terminó con determinación.

Por fuera Kasumi luciría una sonrisa, pero por dentro se quería golpear la cabeza contra la pared. Siempre había pensado que su hermana era algo precipitada para emitir juicios y no se detenía a ver a su alrededor, algo que pensaba corregir ahora mismo.

- Akane, ¿te detuviste a ver si era verdad? ¿Viste si estaba la colcha puesta?- como siempre una inocente sonrisa adornaba su angelical rostro.

La chica rememoró en su mente los acontecimientos de la mañana, como si fuera una película. Recordaba haberse despertado, y confundir el cabello de Ranma con P-chan, al darse cuenta de que era él gritó a la vez que lo alejaba de una patada, botando de paso el cobertor al suelo debido a la fuerza…

- Creo… que…- agacho la cabeza, presa de la vergüenza.- estaba puesta.

Kasumi esbozó una sonrisa más ancha si era eso posible, era obvio que Ranma no tenia malas intenciones. Decidió dejar a su hermana sola junto con sus pensamientos, así que lentamente se levantó de su lugar.

- Bueno onee-chan, creo que iré a preparar la cena. Tía Nodoka tuvo que salir al mercado y no creo que tarde. ¿Quieres que te traiga más galletas?- preguntó al ver el plato vacio.

-No, gracias.- había perdido el apetito.

- Está bien.- la chica estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando Akane recordó que le debía preguntar algo.

- Kasumi…

- ¿sí?

- ¿Sabes dónde está la ropa que sacaron de mi armario?- quería a toda costa recuperar su pijama amarillo, o por lo menos el celeste con dibujos de animalitos.

-Lo siento, tía Nodoka los guardó.- le respondió y salió en dirección a la cocina.

La menor se quedo por largo tiempo en el salón familiar, cabizbaja pensando en cierto chico con coleta. Al final llegó a una conclusión: _Debo disculparme con Ranma._

* * *

Tiró el palo entre los matorrales, aliviado de al fin haber llegado al Dojo Tendo. Hacía tiempo ya que la oscuridad se cernía sobre la ciudad, calculaba que serían más o menos las dos de la mañana.

Abrió la puerta principal, cuidando de que los viejos goznes no sonaran. Avanzó por el pasillo de madera con pequeños pasos, intentando ser lo más sigiloso posible, pero el haber impactado la superficie de una laguna sobre su costado derecho le quitaba fluidez a sus movimientos.

- Shimatta Kane, no tenías porque enviarme al otro lado de Tokio.- se quejó por lo bajo mientras se detenía a tomar aire.

Después de haber perseguido a la chica durante la hora de almuerzo, ésta ya totalmente fuera de sus cabales le había regalado un viaje gratis por los cielos de la capital. Para colmo al estar transformado en chica una sarta de pervertidos lo invitaba a salir en mitad de la calle, e incluso le habían entregado tarjetas de ciertos lugares nocturnos. Sintió repugnancia por todos esos imbéciles.

En el baño se desnudó y sin consentimientos dejó correr el agua fría por su cuerpo femenino. Un pequeño espasmo lo sacudió, sería mejor largar la caliente. Al cambio de temperatura la transformación ocurrió de inmediato, sentía como los músculos se le alargaban, y como sus redondeadas formas se volvían más angulosas. Salió del baño únicamente con los pantalones puestos, esa noche hacia más calor, no como la anterior.

Entró a la cocina a por un refrigerio antes de dirigirse a la habitación que compartía con sus padres. Al llegar encontró una nota pegada toscamente en el papel de arroz.

_Ranma, más vale por tu "hombría" que duermas con Akane, tu madre lo dice._

_Saotome Genma._

Apenas logró pasar saliva por su garganta, no quería imaginar a lo que se refería el panda. Más temeroso que nunca caminó hasta la habitación de la menor de las Tendo, a cada paso que avanzaba un nudo se agregaba a su garganta. Al abrir la puerta abrió los ojos con sorpresa, la chica había dejado el cobertor y la almohada puestas en el suelo, eso significaba que lo dejaba dormir en su habitación.

- _Bueno, al menos es un avance_.- pensó el muchacho. No le apetecía demasiado dormir ese día en el tejado.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación y se acomodó en el suelo, intentando encontrar una posición cómoda para dormir. Para su mala suerte, tenía la manía de quedarse dormido siempre apoyado en su lado derecho, pero debido a su aterrizaje forzoso en el agua ahora no podía siquiera apoyar la mano en su costado. Seguramente mañana tendría una fea y extensa mancha morada en sus costillas.

Después de media hora de lucha incesante en busca de una posición cómoda, se dio de lleno en la frente contra una de las patas del escritorio de la chica. Se mordió la lengua tratando de no emitir ningún chillido, lagrimillas luchaban por salir de sus ojos.

- Ranma…- al chico se le heló la sangre. Había despertado a Akane, y ésta seguramente lo mandaría a volar por los aires. Giró su cuello robóticamente, y divisó en la oscuridad la silueta de la chica sentada en la cama.

- A a a kane, esto… yo… – estaba tan nervioso que no le salía una palabra coherente de su boca.

- ¿Por qué no llegaste a cenar?

- ¿Eh? – no se esperaba esa reacción, pensaba que lo mandarían a volar y ya.

- ¿Por qué no llegaste a cenar?- repitió la chica.

- Por si no lo recuerdas ALGUIEN me mandó al otro lado de la cuidad de una patada.- dijo recalcando la palabra alguien. En la oscuridad fulminó a la chica con la mirada. Ésta intimidada bajó la cabeza.

Transcurrieron unos segundos de incómodo silencio. Ranma no entendía que pasaba, se suponía que la chica ya debía de haber explotado en un grito o al menos que le hubiese tirado algo. Esperó. Nada. Estaba a punto de entrar en un colapso nervioso cuando Akane habló muy bajito.

- Lo siento.- se quedó helado. Al ver que el chico no reaccionaba continuó.

- Siento haber reaccionado así esta mañana. Debí haberte creído antes de patearte. La verdad, me asustaste.- La chica esperó paciente alguna reacción, pera nada sucedía. Ya impaciente y con el entrecejo fruncido se dirigió al chico.

- ¿Qué esperas? No voy a esperar toda la noche a que me respondas, sabes.- se sentía incómoda bajo esa potente mirada azulina. El chico la miraba a los ojos con gran intensidad. De repente un extraño bufido salió de su boca, para poco después convertirse en una aliviada risa.

- ¿Pero qué…? ¡¿Por qué demonios te ríes, tengo algo en la cara acaso?- Ranma sin dejar de reír le contestó.

- Es que, jaja, es la primera vez que te escucho pedir disculpas, jajaja.- la chica quedó a cuadros. ¿De verdad era la primera vez que reconocía un error frente al chico? Recorrió rápidamente en su memoria el tiempo que había pasado desde que había conocido Ranma, y cayó en la cuenta de que efectivamente, nunca antes se había disculpado tan sinceramente con él.

- Bueno, tal vez…- dijo desviando la mirada hacia un lado, mientras hacía morritos y sus mejillas se coloreaban.

A Ranma le pareció tan mona la actitud infantil de la chica que se levantó, se acercó a ella y con una de sus manos le desordenó el cabello, tal como si fuera una niña.

- Está bien, disculpas aceptadas.- la sonrisa tan ligera del chico hizo que diera un vuelco su corazón al mirarla, se veía realmente apesto cuando irradiaba felicidad por cada uno de sus poros. Su risa era tan contagiosa que ella comenzó a reír también.

- _Ojalá pudiera ver esa sonrisa todo el tiempo.-_ pensó en chico de la coleta. Alejó su mano de la cabellera de la castaña.- Buenas noches.- se dio la vuelta para volver a tirarse sobre la colcha en el suelo, pero unos finos dedos se enrollaron alrededor de su mano.

Al voltear, puedo ver a la chica otra vez con la cabeza gacha. Rezó para que no notara el sonrojo en sus mejillas, producido por el contacto de las manos de ella en su piel. Akane balbuceo algo muy bajito, tanto que no alcanzó a escuchar bien que decía.

- ¿Qué?

- Que si quieres emmm, etto… puedesdormirconmigo.- sentía como su cara estallaría de calor de un momento a otro. Al no recibir respuesta levantó el rostro, el chico tenia la mandíbula desencajada de la impresión.

- Obviamente si no quieres dormir con una marimacho no lo hagas.- disfrazó su tono de voz enojado, pero la verdad es que la tristeza se había alojado en su corazón. Soltó la mano del chico, pero este la retuvo otra vez.

- Si quiero… digo…- corrigió. La sorpresa que se reflejaba en las pupilas de Akane.- Si no me llamas pervertido ni me golpeas.

La chica esbozó una ligera sonrisa, y asintió con la cabeza. Se corrió dejando espacio para que el chico se acostara, el colchón se hundió al momento en que la mole de músculos del muchacho se posó en su superficie. Ranma se mantuvo en el borde, evitando hacer cualquier contacto con el cuerpo de la chica. Sentía la calidez emanando de ella, chocando contra su cuerpo. Ambos estaban sonrojados a más no poder, dándose la espalda.

El chico estaba tan cansado que al cabo de cinco minutos se encontraba ya muy lejos, pero la chica no podía conciliar el sueño. Se giró, solo para darse cuenta de que cinco centímetros la separaban del pecho del muchacho, que en algún momento se había girado. Cerró los ojos, buscando otra vez el preciado descanso, pero al parecer este se escapaba de ella. Al cabo de diez minutos el sopor la comenzó a invadir, sintió como una extraña calidez se posaba en su cintura y la envolvía protectoramente. Segundos antes de quedarse dormida abrió apenas los ojos, para verificar que el brazo de Ranma apretaba su cintura posesivamente. Cerró los párpados y se quedó dormida.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

¿Que les ah parecido el final del cap? Realmente demoré mucho escribiéndolo, tenía la idea en la mente, pero una vez que lo leía no me gustaba. Así que lo borraba todo y volvía a empezar, por lo menos unas tres veces -.-u La verdad tenía el cap terminado hacia mucho, pero a mi computador le daba maña y no quería abrirme los documentos :c Pero, en compensación a la demora de este capítulo, el siguiente JURO que lo terminaré de aquí a dos semanas más òwó Así que espero que ustedes lo estén esperando con ansias nwn

Saben, Akane siempre me ha parecido una chica bastante lenta para entender las cosas, e incluso algunas veces muy inocente (no por algo aún no se da cuenta de que Ryoga es P-chan -.-u), y a mi parecer siempre necesitará de alguien que le haga ver las cosas de manera distinta para poder entenderlas y analizarlas mejor, y quien mejor para ese papel que la amable Kasumi ^u^ Por otro lado, Ranma se me perfila en la mente como un chico tímido y romántico interiormente, pero que por las circunstancias que ha tenido que vivir, no puede mostrarse tal como es, si no con una armadura que lo protege a él y a quienes quiere. Eso es algo que siempre me llama la atención, la manía de la sociedad por "armarse" contra el mundo, mostrándose como no es realmente por temor a ser rechazado ¿qué piensan ustedes?

Pero bueno, en un futuro bastante próximo se encontrará con alguien que lo hará abrirse e.e jejeje

Otra vez les quiero agradecer a quienes se han dado el tiempo de dejarme un review ^3^ realmente chicos, sus palabras me han sido de gran incentivo para pasar horas pegada a la pantalla escribiendo hasta no sentir las manos, al igual que a todos los demás que tienen sus historias en fanfiction :D

Por último una pregunta para responder ¿Ustedes también tiene la manía de quedarse dormidos sobre un lado específico? Yo jamás me puedo quedar dormida si estoy apoyada en mi lado izquierdo xD Dejen sus respuestas en los reviews ;D

Akane-chan fuera!


	5. Recuerdos

Después de dos semanas (y tres días), como lo prometí terminé *^* A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

0

**Recuerdos**

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con que recién estaba empezando a clarear el cielo de Japón. Se quedó mirando el techo, sin pensar en nada aún, dejando su mente en blanco. Escuchó como unos pajarillos piaban en uno de los árboles del jardín, dándole a la mañana una frescura natural.

Giró su rostro al sentir como su esposa reacomodaba su cabeza, que reposaba en el desnudo pecho masculino. Se le quedó observando durante un tiempo que se le hizo interminable, observarla dormir era uno de sus mayores y más secretos placeres. Se deleitó observando la negrura de sus pestañas, la altivez de sus pómulos y lo rosáceo de sus labios, que creaban a su parecer el más perfecto conjunto. Con una de sus manos acomodó delicadamente unos mechones de pelo castaño que caían rebeldemente sobre la frente de la chica, aprovechando así de tocar, o al menos que fuera, rozar la suave y tibia piel. Volvió a detallarla con la mirada por centésima vez, grabando en su mente cada una de las facciones femeninas. Sabiendo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que el despertador de la chica sonara, pasó sus brazos alrededor de la fina cintura atrayéndola, dejándola pegada a su musculoso torso. Volvió a mirar a la chica por última vez y se hizo el dormido.

Desde hacía una semana que venía haciendo lo mismo, desde hacía una semana que se hacía el dormido para que Akane no se diera cuenta de que la observaba secretamente antes de que despertara, desde hacía una semana que se había enterado de que se había casado. Recordó como a la mañana siguiente de que la chica dejara que durmiera con ella en la misma cama, se había llevado la sorpresa más grata que había vivido hasta ahora con ella.

**FLASH BACK**

Por alguna extraña razón se despertó temprano. Se quedó observando el techo, sin pensar nada, el sueño era una constante. Se giró para volver a conciliar el sueño, encontrándose con la nariz de Akane a dos centímetros de su propia nariz. Se la quedó observando durante tres segundos, hasta que su cerebro logró procesar la información. Intentó alejarse de ella, pero observó aterrado como Akane envolvía su brazo con los suyos propios. Más desesperado que nunca trató de sacar su prisionero miembro de los brazos de la chica, sin que ésta se despertara y lo mandara a volar otra vez por los aires de un poderoso puñetazo. Estaba lográndolo cuando la voz pasosa de la castaña lo dejó helado.

- Ranma… - observó aterrorizado como Akane había abierto apenas los ojos y lo miraba adormilada.

- _No, no, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO, SOY HOMBRE MUERTO._- pensaba desesperado.

La chica aún lo miraba a los ojos, y él sudaba a mares esperando una reacción por parte de ella. Con los ojos abiertos como platos, Ranma vio que Akane levantaba un brazo y… ¿lo abrazaba? Su corazón latía desbocado por la cercanía de la chica, que si antes se encontraba cerca, ahora estaba literalmente pegada a él. Sin pudor alguno ella envolvió con su cuerpo al muchacho, dejando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y pecho, y enredando sus piernas con las de él. Con los ojos cerrados se acercó al rostro masculino.

- No me dejes…- una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo al sentir el cálido aliento de ella chocar contra su oreja y bajar sensualmente por su cuello.

Se quedó completamente rígido. ¿Escuchó bien? ¿Akane realmente había dicho eso? Observó de reojo a la castaña, que reposaba la cabeza sobre su hombro y se hallaba profundamente dormida.

Se dio el gusto de contemplarla, aún sintiendo una maraña de intensas sensaciones en donde debía de ubicarse su corazón, junto con un incesante hormigueo que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Detalló cada una de sus facciones, muy pocas veces había podido estar tan cerca de su rostro como ahora. Pensó que realmente era hermosa. Una ligera sonrisa asomó en su rostro, y cerró los ojos disfrutando de su calidez antes de que el despertador la separara de él por el resto del día.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Esa mañana no fue la excepción. Como las anteriores veces el despertador sonaba durante unos segundos antes de que la castaña lo apagara pesadamente de un manotazo. Sintió como ella se refugiaba en su pecho otra vez durante unos instantes, antes de finalmente sentarse y estirar los brazos. La chica lo miraba durante unos instantes para comprobar que seguía durmiendo como un tronco, rió internamente, deberían de darle un premio como actor. Luego ella se levantaba de la cama, alejando el calor de su cuerpo dejándolo con un extraño vacio, para él ese se había convertido en el peor momento del día. Akane abría el armario lo más silenciosamente que podía, sacaba su ropa y salía de la habitación con dirección al baño.

En ese momento se quedaba solo. Pero no es que estuviera solo, sino que se "sentía" solo de alguna manera, la presencia de su ahora esposa se había hecho esencial en su vida desde hacía ya tiempo. Si no la tenía cerca la incertidumbre y la preocupación se instalaban en su pecho, ejerciendo una incómoda presión que sólo desaparecía cuando la tenía en frente de sus ojos. Y esa sensación se había visto incrementada después de su aventura a China, donde casi la pierde…_para siempre_… Chasqueó la lengua en un fútil intento de quitarse el sabor amargo que ese pensamiento le dejaba siempre en la boca.

Escuchó como los pasos de Akane volvían por el pasillo, dejó de divagar y volvió a hacerse el dormido. Ese era su segundo momento favorito del día después de poder observar a su esposa antes de despertar. La chica ya vestida y preparada para ir al instituto se acercaba al chico que "dormía" plácidamente. Se sentaba en el borde de la cama y comenzaba a acariciar su mejilla, mientras lo llamaba suavemente.

- Ranma… Ranma despierta, se hace tarde.- él, obediente abría los ojos de a poco. La observaba unos instantes "soñoliento" y luego le brindaba una sonrisa. Entonces ella también le sonreía. Se quedaban unos minutos así, él acostado y ella sonriéndole para que se levantara. Claro, el juego de voluntades duraba solo hasta que Akane perdía la paciencia y lo echaba de la habitación con sus cosas para que se fuera a bañar.

La primera vez que despertó abrazando al chico se había asustado, y estaba a punto de mandarlo a volar al grito de "HENTAIIIII", cuando recordó que la noche anterior ella misma le había dejado dormir junto con ella en la cama. Además no le podía culpar de nada, era ella la que lo estaba abrazando. Se sintió avergonzada y bajó lo más rápido que pudo a darse una ducha.

Los dos días siguientes fue la misma historia, pero cada vez se sorprendía menos de despertar tan cerca de Ranma, hasta que al final al cuarto día apenas se inmutó al verse envuelta por un abrazo del chico. Al igual que él, en poco tiempo su presencia se había hecho esencial al momento de despertar en las mañanas.

Después de echar al chico de la habitación ordenó un poco antes de bajar a desayunar. En la mesa ya se encontraba sentado su padre y Nabiki, junto con Kasumi y tía Nodoka.

- Buenos días.- saludó.

- Buenos días Akane.- le respondieron todos exceptuando Nabiki, que hizo un sonido inentendible mientras masticaba arroz.

Se sentó en su puesto y empezó a degustar de las delicias preparadas por su hermana y la Sra. Saotome. Al poco rato llegó tío Genma convertido en Panda, seguido de su hijo. El ambiente era bastante calmo, todos comían tranquilamente de sus platos sin preocupación alguna. El hombre de bigote miraba alternativamente a su hija menor y a su ahora hijo, buscando una señal, alguna prueba…

- Veo que hoy estas de muy buen humor hermanita.- el ambiente aburrido de la comida estaba comenzando a molestar a Nabiki, decidió que era mejor armar algo de… diversión.

- Así es ¿Por qué preguntas? – el día anterior se había sacado un cien en un examen de historia, a pesar de que no era precisamente buena en esa materia. Era extraño que su hermana le preguntara ¿Qué se traería entre manos?

- Oh, por nada. Es que pensé que es porque has pasado una buena noche… - el tono en que lo dijo la castaña hizo que a los esposos se les subieran los colores a la cara.

-¡¿Pe…pero que te crees Nabiki?- Akane trataba de ignorar las risas de toda la familia, mientras el tonto de Ranma se ahogaba con un trozo de pescado.- ¡No ha pasado nada, entiéndalo!- hace una semana iban con el mismo temita.

- Oh cariño, no hace falta que traten de ocultarlo, eso es normal entre los esposos.- dijo Nodoka haciendo que más risas surgieran, junto con un sonrojo más fosforescente por parte de los más jóvenes.

- Aish, esto es imposible, nos vamos.- la joven agarró al chico que tenía a un costado por la trenza y lo arrastro a la salida.- Gracias por la comida.

Ambos desaparecieron del comedor dejando a todo la familia atrás de si entre risas. Después de escuchar el portazo de la puerta de entrada, éstas comenzaron a cesar, hasta terminar en un suspiro general.

- Al parecer no pasa nada…- comentó al aire Nabiki.

- BUAAAAAA, AÚN NO TENEMOS HEREDERO.- se quejaron los llorones padres de familia.

- Tendré que hablar después con mi hijo acerca de la hombría…- dijo decepcionada Nodoka.

- ¿Alguien quiere más arroz?- preguntó la siempre servicial Kasumi.

* * *

Se tiró cansada sobre su mullida cama. El día había estado pesado, pero al fin se veía libre de tanto estrés de la escuela. Se había quedado atrás en todas las materias y el ponerse al día con cosas pasadas en una semana era bastante trabajo. Además se acercaban los exámenes de fin de curso, esos que garantizaban si pasabas al siguiente año o no; más estrés todavía.

Giró sobre si misma quedando tendida de espaldas, mirando el cielo raso. Sin querer sus párpados se comenzaron a cerrar, trató de mantenerlos abiertos pero de repente parecía que pesaban toneladas. A punto de rendirse a los brazos de Morfeo, unos toques a la puerta hicieron que se incorporara de golpe.

- Adelante.

Casi se va de espaldas cuando vio entrar a Nodoka Saotome, la persona más tradicional que había visto en su vida, vestida con una blusa, unos jeans no muy ajustados y unas zapatillas de tela. Su pelo estaba simplemente amarrado en una trenza al costado.

- Akane, cariño, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- si no fuera porque reconoció la voz e la mujer jamás habría pensado que era la madre de su esposo. No parecía que tuviese más de treinta años, e incluso creía que a lo lejos se la podía confundir con una adolescente.

-oh umm, claro, por supuesto.- la mujer cerró la puerta para luego tomar asiento a un costado de la chica.

Tomó las manos de la joven entre las suyas y la miró a los ojos. Akane se sintió algo intimidada, eran muy parecidos a los ojos de Ranma, solo que los de ella dejaban ver que había vivido los años que no representaba su cuerpo.

- Akane.- comenzó.- Se que tal vez no te haya gustado que mi hijo se quedara en tu habitación después de apenas saber que estaban casados…- _¿nah, enserio?_ - … pero debes de saber que ahora es tu deber como esposa. No creo que sea apropiado que estando casados durmieran en habitaciones separadas ¿no crees?- la chica asintió levemente.

- Bueno, también te vengo a invitar.- Akane se sorprendió. ¿Invitar, a qué?

- ¿a qué tía?

- Pues el otro día quitamos algunas de tus ropas del armario, ¿lo recuerdas?- asintió, ¿cómo no recordarlo?- y quería darte parte de mi regalo de bodas.

- ¡¿Qué?

– Te compraré ropa nueva, para que actualices un poco la que tienes. – la mandíbula desencajada de la chica era para partirse de la risa. Tartamudeo cosas ininteligibles hasta que logró unir algunas palabras.

- No, no es necesario tía, de veras, yo tengo suficiente ropa, no tiene porque…

- Oh, no te preocupes hija, es un regalo que te hago, por favor acéptalo.- la mirada que le dedicó la mujer no daba espacio a reclamos. Así que sin más asintió en un leve movimiento de cabeza.

- ¡Bien! – La mujer juntó las palmas, en una delicada muestra de felicidad.- Te espero abajo en cinco minutos, ponte ropa cómoda porque caminaremos mucho…- salió de la habitación dejando muda a Akane.

Su primera parada en el centro comercial fue, casi sin sorpresa por parte de la chica, la tienda de ropa interior. Por no decir más, la señora Saotome se la pasaba preguntándose en voz alta cual sería el color preferido de su hijo. Akane quería ocultar su cabeza en la tierra cual avestruz, sobre todo cuando Nodoka le preguntó con una voz demasiado fuerte si le gustaría a su hijo que ella usara tres cintas con un triangulo de dos centímetros que se suponía debían de ser unas bragas. Al final terminó saliendo de ahí como un tomate y con dos conjuntos, uno verde agua con encajes y uno plomizo con cintas y detalles en blanco.

Después entraron en diversas tiendas de ropa, en las que Akane se probó por lo menos una treintena de prendas. La mayoría de ellas eran demasiado escotadas para su gusto, y algunas realmente no tenían forma. Después de dos largas horas llevaban en tres bolsas unas cuantas poleras, dos leggins y dos faldas. La última parada fue la tienda de zapatos, en donde la chica no pudo hacer nada para que Nodoka no le comprara unos botines con tacón. No era tanto, pero aún así Akane sabía que era le iba a ser difícil caminar normalmente.

Luego de salir de la tienda la mujer insistió en que se colocara un conjunto de la ropa recién comprada, y la joven como siempre no pudo hacer nada contra la mirada de su suegra. Entraron a los lavabos públicos, donde Akane se encerró en un cubículo a cambiarse.

Suspiró pesadamente, aun que bajo para que no la oyera su tía. Escogió de entre las bolsas una polera blanca con un moño al costado, la falda rosa de encaje que le llegaba apenas hasta el medio muslo y los botines que aún olían a cuero. Afuera estaba empezando a refrescar y decidió que lo mejor sería ponerse sobre la polera un sweater de cachemir color crema, lo dejó abierto ya que era bastante abrigador.

Al salir casi no se reconoce en los espejos, no parecía ser la misma chica que había entrado momentos antes con el largo y antiguo vestido negro con dibujos de cerezas, y una inmensa cinta en la espalda. Giró para verse desde todos los ángulos, aún le parecía demasiado corta la falda, pero por lo demás le encantaba el conjunto. Se giró hacia su suegra que la veía sonriente desde la derecha.

- Muchas gracias, tía Nodoka.- hizo una reverencia agradeciéndole el regalo.

- No es nada pequeña, eres una hija para mí.- le sonrió la mujer afablemente.- Vamos a casa, llegaremos justo para la cena.

Durante el camino de vuelta Akane se sintió más cohibida que nunca, el peso de las miradas discretas e indiscretas por parte de los hombres que se cruzaban en su camino le hacía peso sobre sus hombros, y nerviosa se agarraba los bordes de la corta falda en un vano intento alargarla un poco más. El aire entraba en contacto con cada poro de sus desnudas piernas, haciendo aún más presente la gran visibilidad que los demás tenían de su anatomía. Agradeció enormemente a Kami cuando al fin salieron de área comercial de Nerima, ya no estaban rodeadas de gente inescrupulosa.

Finalmente llegaron al dojo a eso de las siete de la tarde, cuando el sol en conjunto con las nubes usaban de lienzo el cielo, creando hermosas figuras de color anaranjado y rosa, con algunos toques de lila que pasaba a morado en las zonas más oscuras.

- Tadaima.- anunció su llegada la mujer. Mientras se descalzaban llegó a su encuentro Kasumi.

- Bienvenidas de vuelta.- les saludó. Su vista de inmediato recayó sobre las nuevas ropas de su hermana.- Wow Akane, te ves realmente bonita.

- ¿En… enserio lo crees? – no había podido evitar sonrojarse. La verdad es que se sentía fuera de lugar con esa ropa.

- ¡Por supuesto!- afirmó la mayor. Volteo para ayudarle a la señora Saotome con las bolsas de compras, al verla abrió enormemente los ojos.

- Tía Nodoka ¿es usted? – no daba crédito a lo que veía. No era un gran misterio de donde Ranma Saotome había heredado los rasgos faciales, pero el tener a una versión más adulta de Ranma chica enfrente de ella reafirmaba ese pensamiento.

- Por supuesto Kasumi, ¿Quién más voy a ser?

- Es que no lo parece, por un momento pensé que era Ranma.

- Jajaja ¿de veras? – Se llevó una mano a la mejilla levemente sonrojada.- Y hablando de mi hijo, ¿Dónde está?

- En el dojo, como siempre. Ahora mismo le iba a avisar que la cena está lista.- comentó la amable mujer.

- Bien, Akane.- se giró para mirar a la chica que en ese momento dejaba ordenadamente sus botines en el genkan*.- ¿podrías ir a avisar a mi hijo que la cena esta lista? No te preocupes, yo subiré las compras.- y sin más subió las escaleras.

Avanzó por el pasillo de madera hasta salir del edificio principal. El dojo estaba unido a la casa por un pasillo con techumbre, para evitar que la gente se mojaran en las épocas de lluvia. Este no tenía paredes, por lo que dejaba vía libre para admirar las plantas y árboles que adornaban el patio. Dejó vagar la vista por los alrededores mientras avanzaba a paso lento, ese lugar de la casa le traía una marea de recuerdos.

**FLASHBACK**

Hundía sus pequeñas manos una y otra vez en la tierra, amasándola para formar la masa de una torta imaginaria. Al terminar de formar la estructura, que no era más que un pequeño cúmulo de barro y raíces secas, buscó entre las plantas algunas cosas que sirvieran de adorno para su postre.

Arrancó sin piedad unas cuantas hojas de un arbusto cercano, tomó unas ramitas caídas del suelo y las colocó de forma desorganizada sobre la superficie de la torta. Roció un poco de tierra seca en la superficie, haciendo cuenta de que eran dulces de colores, ladeó la cabeza para mirar su obra. Se levantaba del suelo, se sacudió las manos y puso los brazos en jarras. Sí, esa debía de ser la torta más bonita del mundo.

- Akane, ¿Qué haces? – volteó al escuchar la voz de su madre a sus espaldas. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño, y se limpiaba las manos en un mandil de cocina.

- Hago una torta.- respondió simplemente la pequeña.

La mujer se agachó con suavidad hasta estar a la altura de su hija, observando la obra de arte. Le preguntó de qué era.

- Emmm… ¡de chocolate! ¿Quieres probar? – tomó con las manos un puñado de barro y lo acercó a la boca de su madre.

- Pero ¿ya lo horneaste?- la castaña abrió sus enormes y expresivos ojos.

- No, aún no, se me olvidó- volvió a dejar el pedazo de torta que tenía en su mano a su lugar.- ¿y cómo lo horneamos?

- Mira.- la mujer arrancó del suelo una flor y la colocó sobre el barro.- Si dejamos esta flor mágica aquí durante toda la noche, mañana estará listo y podremos comerlo.

Los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron como dos soles ante la idea. La mujer le sonrió de vuelta y la cargó en brazos.

- Vamos a bañarte, que con esa ropa sucia no puedes cenar.- y entraron madre e hija a la casa.

Akane jamás olvidaría la emoción de haber encontrado a la mañana siguiente, una hermosa torta de chocolate cubierta con verdaderos dulces de colores, y en el centro adornándola, una flor de azúcar.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Avanzó un paso más chocando de frente con un cuerpo duro y cálido. Al instante sintió su cintura prisionera de unas grandes manos, que la acercaron a un torso descubierto. Levantó la mirada y descubrió que unos orbes azules la miraban con preocupación.

- ¿Estás bien Akane? – Ranma la había estado observando desde hacía unos minutos. Había terminado su entrenamiento de la tarde, y decidió darse un baño antes de cenar. Al abrir la puerta corrediza del dojo se encontró con una Akane totalmente abstraída en sus pensamientos. Miraba sin mirar algún punto en el patio que rodeaba el pasillo. Observó que la ropa que llevaba no era la que ella tenía, debía de ser nueva. Delineó con su mirada las perfectas piernas de la chica, que se encontraban casi completamente descubiertas debido a la pequeñez de la falda. El sweater le quedaba un poco grande, lo que le confería un aire adorablemente infantil. Finalmente reposó la vista en sus ojos, enmarcados por unas espesas pestañas, escazas en Asia.

Se sorprendió de encontrar en los orbes terrosos una melancolía que nunca había visto anteriormente. Un vacio se posó en la boca de su estómago, que le instaba a envolverla con sus brazos, de consolarla para que estos volvieran a iluminarse de alegría. Avanzó hacia ella, hasta quedar a solo centímetros de su cuerpo. Ella por su parte no se había inmutado, aun seguía muy lejos de ese lugar.

- Akane.- la llamó, pero no surtió efecto. Insistió otra vez, pero nada.

De repente la chica avanzó un paso y se dio de lleno contra él. Por instinto rodeó su estrecha su cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo. Le agradaba sentir su pequeñez pegado al suyo. Esperó a que la chica saliera de su impresión, cuando finalmente le contestó.

- Uh, si, lo siento.- afirmó sus manos en el pecho de él en un intento de apartarse, pero él la apretó más contra su cuerpo.

- ¿Por qué mirabas el patio? – le miró a los ojos, ¿Cuánto tiempo se había quedado ensimismada? Apartó la mirada de los masculinos orbes, se sentía pequeña cada vez que él la miraba tan intensamente.

- Recordaba. – contestó simplemente.

El chico la entendió, si no quería decirle estaba bien… por ahora. Soltó un poco el agarre que ejercía sobre ella, pero los finos brazos de la chica se lo impidieron. Se quedó de piedra, Akane dejó reposar su cabeza en el pecho de él, cerrando los ojos en un intento de alejar la tristeza que sentía.

Abrazó unos instantes más a su esposo, los recuerdos que infrecuentemente tenía con su madre siempre le hacían sentirse increíblemente triste. Con un suspiro se separó de él.

- La cena está lista.- susurró, dio dos pasos atrás y entró a la casa a paso lento.

Se quedó preocupado por la chica, su aura se veía decaída y opaca, no era la brillante y chispeante Akane. Se propuso averiguar que le había pasado más tarde, pero ahora su estómago le reclamaba algo de comida.

* * *

En la cena todos felicitaron a Akane por su nuevo atuendo, y luego se sorprendieron por el aspecto que tenía la matriarca de los Saotome. Todos la confundieron por un segundo con Ranma, exceptuando a Happosai. El viejo apenas le vio se tiró directamente a sus senos, lo que casi le costó su pellejo. Solo se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado de chica cuando apenas evitó que una afilada katana le partiera en dos. Después de mil disculpas por parte del libidinoso anciano, todos se sentaron a comer tranquilamente.

- Nodoka, realmente casi no la reconozco cuando la vi.- comentó Soun.

- La verdad cariño, deberías vestirte así mas seguido.- soltó el esposo de Nodoka.

- ¿Qué quieres insinuar con eso, amor?- le preguntó con una gran sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

- Nada amor, nada.- respondió rápidamente alejándose unos cuantos centímetros de la mujer.

- De verdad, mamá, te ves muy bien ¿por qué usas kimonos, si tienes esa ropa más cómoda?- le preguntó su hijo.

- Es que crecí en una familia muy tradicional, desde pequeña siempre usé kimonos todos los días.- explicó.- Al final terminé acostumbrándome, además que no me siento muy cómoda usando la ropa americana. Claro que como ustedes me han dicho que me veo más joven, tal vez la use más seguido.

- Tía, tengo cierta curiosidad.- dijo Nabiki, haciendo que todas las miradas se centraran en ella.

- Si no le molesta ¿Cuántos años tiene?- todos giraron esta vez a ver a la señora Saotome, que mantenía una sincera sonrisa en su rostro.

- Claro que no me molesta Nabiki- chan, tengo treinta y ocho…- los ojos de los más jóvenes se abrieron como platos.

- ¡Tre, treinta y ocho! ¡¿Enserio mamá? – Ranma sabía que su madre era joven, pero jamás pensó que tanto.

- Si hijo, ¿porque te sorprendes tanto? Te tuve a los veintidós, no voy a tener más de cuarenta.- se llevó tranquilamente un poco de arroz a la boca.

- Tío Genma y usted ¿Cuántos….- iba a preguntar Kasumi, pero el hombre le interrumpió.

- Tengo cuarenta y ocho…- todos se quedaron en silencio exceptuando Nabiki, que expiró un largo silbido.

-Wow, tía, realmente fue madre muy joven. ¿Por qué se casó con un hombre diez años mayor que usted? ¿También fue comprometida por sus padres? – se notaba a leguas la pasta de periodista que tenia la mediana Tendo.

- Jajaja, si Nabiki-chan. Me casaron a los dieciséis, pero solo vi a Genma esa vez durante los siguientes años hasta que cumplí veintiuno. Yo no me quería casar, al igual que ustedes.- les dedicó una mirada a su hijo y a su nuera.- Pero en ese tiempo, y en la familia en que me crié no era permitido para las mujeres dar su opinión, así que tuve que acatar las reglas de mi padre y casarme.

-Mi padre se llamaba Kenji Saotome, hijo de la antigua casta guerrera de los Saotome, que se caracterizan por ser fuertes y justos. Él contaba con dieciocho años cuando lo llamaron a ir a la guerra, para luchar contra las fuerzas americanas. Como todos, peleó con todas sus fuerzas, y ayudó a aquellos que nada tenían que ver, pero que eran afectados a pesar de ser inocentes. En medio de las batallas se hizo de muchos amigos y compañeros, y a pesar de que la gran mayoría murió atravesado por las balas, otros se salvaron por gracia de los kamis. Uno de los tantos era el padre de Genma, con el que entabló una especial amistad debido a su mutua admiración por las artes marciales.

-Luego de cesada la guerra todos volvieron a sus hogares, pero ambos hicieron la promesa de que al menos antes de morir, tenían que verse por última vez. Y así pasaron los años, mi padre se casó con una joven siete años menor que él, lo que era bastante poco para la época. Mi madre, Aiko, había trabajado en una casa de gueishas como aprendiz antes de la guerra, y después de ésta logró hacerse algo de fama, lo suficiente como para subsistir. Ambos se conocieron por un amigo de mi padre, y se enamoraron perdidamente uno del otro al primer encuentro. Se casaron y se mudaron al gran dojo Saotome, que aún se encuentra en Kioto.

- ¿Existe un dojo Saotome mamá?- interrumpió Ranma, completamente sorprendido.

- Pues claro hijo, ¿pensabas que no teníamos nada?- lo reprochó. El chico se encogió en su asiento, esa era la pura y santa naturaleza de sus pensamientos.

- ¿En qué iba? Ah sí. Vivían muy felices, pero lo único que nublaban sus días era que mi madre no quedaba embarazada. A pesar de los comentarios de la gente, ellos trataban de hacer oídos sordos a los mal hablantes, haciendo creer que no les importaba. Pero, por las noches, mamá dejaba correr silenciosa sus lágrimas mientras rezaba a los dioses por un milagro. Y ese milagro ocurrió luego de largos años de espera, entonces nació mi hermana Kairi, en mil novecientos sesenta y uno. Todo fue felicidad en los siguientes trece años, no podían ser más felices de lo que eran, hasta que una tarde, a la edad de cuarenta años, mi madre volvió a quedar en cinta, esta vez de mi. Mi padre estaba preocupado, mamá ya no era tan joven y los riesgos de que algo sucediera durante el embarazo eran altos, pero Aiko hizo oídos sordos, estaba feliz de que su primera hija tuviera un hermanito. Justo antes de que yo naciera, mi padre tuvo que salir de negocios a una cuidad lejana, prometiéndole a mi madre de que volvería antes de que diera a luz. Esa misma noche mi madre comenzó con los dolores de parto, y mi hermana tuvo que correr por ayuda. Yo nací sana, pero mi madre pagó un muy alto precio por tenerme. Alcanzó a vivir lo suficiente para verse con mi padre por última vez, antes de que partiera con sus ancestros.

La mujer se detuvo durante unos instantes para tomar un poco de té, refrescando la garganta. Y vio, sorprendida, como los ojos de Kasumi y Akane se encontraban humedecidos. Se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió.

- El corazón de mi padre se destrozó, el amor de su vida se había ido y no volvería con él. Después del funeral no volvió a ser el mismo, el que antes fuera un respetable hombre, ahora se encontraba sumido en la bebida, tratando de olvidar sus penas mientras dejaba a sus dos hijas a merced de la vida. Por suerte mi abuela se vino a vivir con nosotros, fue ella la que en realidad me crió. Después de tres años Kairi también se había perdido entre la depresión, casi no estaba en casa e incluso algunas noches no volvía a dormir. Hasta que un día finalmente no volvió más; la buscaron luego por todas partes, y se enteraron de que se había escapado con un americano hacia un lugar desconocido. Eso hizo reaccionar a mi padre, dejó el sake a un lado y volvió a ejercer clases en el dojo, recuperando poco a poco su vida anterior. Mientras él entrenaba a los alumnos yo ayudaba a mi abuela con las labores de la casa, fregaba pisos, tendía los futones, sacaba el polvo y cortaba la leña. Y cuando teníamos tiempo libre, obaa-san me enseñaba a cocinar, tejer y bordar. Durante un tiempo fui a la escuela, pero luego preferí estudiar en casa, no me sentía muy a gusto con las demás personas. Un día, cuando yo estaba a punto de cumplir los dieciséis, llegó a nuestra puerta un hombre junto con su hijo…

- Ese era yo, obviamente.- acotó Genma.

- El hombre, que resultó ser el antiguo amigo de mi padre, junto con él y Genma, se encerraron en una habitación a charlar por dos largas horas, hasta que finalmente salieron cuando era hora de la cena.

- Y en ese momento fue cuando por primera vez Nodoka me vio, alto, fuerte, varonil…-

- Y sin cabello.- el hombre del turbante se cayó de espaldas, provocando que las risas estallaran en todos.

- Cariño, no tenias porque decir eso.- dijo mientras se acomodaba las gafas.- Dime acaso que no me miraste por un buen rato.

- Pero es que por la manera en que comías parecía que no habías probado bocado en días.- al hombre le cayó una gota por la frente.

- Está bien, está bien, puede ser.- aceptó que tal vez su esposa podría tener ALGO de razón.

- Además tú fuiste el que se quedó embobado mirándome.- Genma abrió la boca para rechistar, pero la volvió a cerrar de inmediato. Eso era algo que no podía contradecir, a decir verdad, había quedado prendado de la belleza de la mujer.

- Bueno, entonces al final de esa cena mi padre dejó caer la noticia de que me casaría con Genma el mes siguiente a mi cumpleaños. Yo quise levantarme y gritarle en la cara que no me quería casar con alguien a quien apenas había conocido ese mismo día, pero como ya les dije anteriormente, en ese tiempo no se podía hacer nada. Hablé con mi abuela esa misma noche, y le conté que no quería irme de casa aún, que no me sentía preparada. Ella, que me tenía un gran aprecio, habló con mi padre y le convenció de que me dejara vivir hasta los veintiuno con ella, argumentando que aún no estaba completamente lista para cumplir con las funciones de una esposa como correspondía. Y así fue como me quedé en casa hasta esa edad, pero finalmente el día llegó y me fui con tu padre, yéndonos a vivir a la casa de tu abuelo paterno, Ranma. Resulta que tu padre logró enamorarme, y al siguiente año naciste tú.

El comedor quedó en silencio, ni siquiera se oía la respiración de alguien. Los más jóvenes estaban impresionados por la historia, tanta tristeza, tanto sufrimiento, y solo en una vida. Akane admiró, si es que podía aún más, a la mujer que tenía en frente. El tener que vivir con una familia destruida, tener que casarse contra su voluntad y luego perderse la infancia de su único hijo; Nodoka Saotome era sin duda una mujer que se hacía respetar.

El chico de la coleta tenía sentimientos encontrados, que no sabía de dónde habían salido. Durante su pasado se preguntó muchas veces cómo sería su madre, o el resto de su familia, y se preguntaba cómo habían sido sus vidas antes de que el naciera. Ahora que lo sabía, se sintió muy orgulloso de poder llamarse Saotome. Recapitulando la historia de su madre, le asaltó de repente una duda.

- Madre, ¿Qué pasó con mis abuelos?

- Pues cuando me casé con tu padre, tus abuelos paternos ya habían fallecido. Pero tu otro abuelo y tu bisabuela aún viven en Kioto.

- ¿De veras? ¿Y porque no me habían contado?- preguntó molesto.

- Porque tú nunca preguntabas Ranma.- le contestó Genma. El chico no pudo hacer nada contra eso.

-Saben.- volvió a hablar Nodoka a toda la familia.- Ahora que lo pienso, ya que Ranma y Akane están casados, no sería mala idea ir a visitar a la familia.- sonrió, era la ocasión y excusa perfectas para volver a su ciudad natal.- ¿Qué te parece Genma?

- Por mi está bien, claro que si tu quieres Soun.

- Estaría encantado de conocer a tu familia Nodoka, claro si no es una molestia que nos quedemos en la casa del señor Saotome.

- Por supuesto que no sería una molestia, hay mucho espacio en la casa.- afirmó Nodoka.- ¿Cuándo comienzan sus vacaciones chicos?-

- El 26 de Marzo.- contestaron al unísono Akane y Nabiki.

- Pues entonces marcharemos el sábado 24 para allá.- exclamó la mujer mientras se levantaba de mesa, Kasumi le siguió retirando algunos platos vacios.- Bien, y ahora ¿Quién quiere galletas?

Todas las voces se alzaron para exclamar un alegre "yo".

* * *

Cerró la puerta de su habitación con el pie, ya que tenía las manos ocupadas en secar su húmedo cabello con una toalla. Caminó hasta su escritorio y se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla. Sí, descansar después de un baño caliente era lo mejor. Abrió el primer cajón y saco de ahí un peine, con el cual cepillo cuidadosamente sus cabellos. Después se miró en el pequeño espejo que tenia, su pelo, ya seco, caía grácilmente alrededor de su cabeza. Eso era lo mejor de llevar el cabello corto, no demoraba nada en secarse, y todo gracias a que la temperatura del ambiente estaba mucho más cálida. Sonrió antes de devolver el cristal a su lugar, una manía que tenía desde la primera vez que Ranma le moviera por primera vez el piso, varios meses atrás.**

Decidió que lo mejor sería que estudiara un poco para los exámenes finales, faltaban apenas dos semanas para que comenzaran, y pensaba aprovechar cada momento para estudiar. Al sacar sus libros sin querer hizo que otros más se cayeran del estante, desparramándose por el suelo de la habitación.

-Rayos.- maldijo, mientras los recogía del suelo.

De repente, al despejar un grueso atlas, se encontró con la tapa de un álbum de fotos rojizo y gastado. Lo tomó entre sus manos con cuidado, y se lo llevó hasta el escritorio, olvidando por completo los libros de estudio. Se volvió a sentar, admirando aquel preciado objeto que guardaba con recelo. Rozó con sus dedos el borde desgastado, descubriendo la textura de la desgastada tela, hasta posarlos en el lado derecho. Con algo de nerviosismo abrió la tapa, desprendiendo un poco del polvo acumulado entre las páginas.

Sin poder evitarlo una lágrima rodó por su mejilla deteniendo su camino finalmente en la primera hoja del álbum, la que en medio contenía una fotografía de la familia Tendo al completo, poco antes de que su madre muriera. Ella y sus hermanas mostraban enormes sonrisas al camarógrafo, mientras que sus padres las abrazaban con cariño. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose hizo que se diera vuelta.

- Uf, que cansancio.- Ranma vestía solamente con el pantalón de su pijama y una musculosa negra. Giró la cabeza para observar a la chica, pero contrario a lo que esperaba su corazón se contrajo bruscamente. En apenas tres zancadas se posicionó en frente de la castaña y la tomó delicadamente por los hombros.

-Akane ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?- sus ojos dejaban traslucir su preocupación por la mujer. Solo entonces la chica se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

- No es nada.- dijo mientras se secaba las saladas gotas de agua con la manga de su pijama.- es que encontré mi álbum de recuerdos.- volteó su cabeza para volver a mirar el álbum, que aún se encontraba abierto en la primera página.

El chico también giró la vista y observó con detenimiento la fotografía. Le sorprendió el parecido de Akane con su madre, ambas tenían ese brillo infantil en los ojos, y el cabello del mismo tono castaño oscuro, que casi se confundía con negro. Las hermanas no habían cambiado casi nada en los últimos años, Kasumi seguía teniendo esa apariencia pura, Nabiki había perfeccionado esa expresión audaz en sus facciones, y Akane mantenía su hermosa sonrisa. El señor Tendo en ese entonces llevaba el cabello un poco más corto, y amarrado en una mini coleta en la nuca como el doctor Tofu. Mostraba una paz y serenidad que Ranma solo había visto en el rostro de Kasumi, para él, el señor Tendo era muy expresivo. Volvió a prestar atención a la que era la madre de Akane.

- Tu madre era muy hermosa.- susurró el pelinegro a la chica. _Al igual que tú._

- Si, es verdad.- la castaña se giró y con delicadeza dio vuelta la página, mostrando esta vez a las hermanas Tendo metidas en medio del estanque de los peces koi, tratando de tomar un pequeño pez color naranja que había saltado del agua.

- Jajaja, ese día quedamos totalmente empapadas.- explico la chica. Y siguió pasando las hojas, contando las anécdotas ligadas a cada fotografía.

La mayoría mostraban a la madre de Akane con sus hijas, y en otras salía solamente la menor en algún momento importante de su vida. El chico se partió de risa cuando llegaron a la fotografía del primer día de clases de Akane.

- Auch.- se sobo la parte del brazo en donde le había llegado el cariñito de su esposa.

- ¡No te rías! Es normal que un niña no quiera ir a su primer día de escuela.- se quejó al tiempo que hacia morritos. Su rostro estaba algo colorado por la vergüenza, en esa foto se había agarrado con todas sus fuerzas del resquicio de la puerta, mientras su padre la tenia agarrado por la cintura y jalaba para que ella se soltara.

Siguieron pasando las páginas, avanzando en los años de vida de la joven Tendo. Había algunas fotografías de cumpleaños pasados, la chica acompañada de amigas, alguna excursión al bosque por la escuela, vacaciones de verano en la playa. Al chico le dio una pequeña puntada cuando vio que había una foto del amigable Dr. Tofu en medio de la hoja, pero Akane la pasó rápidamente sin prestarle importancia. Siguieron viendo las fotografías, que esta vez mostraban a una Akane más adolescente, con el sailor fuku de secundaria, tomando helado con amigas, hasta llegar al primer día de instituto.

- Ésta fotografía la tomo Nabiki.- dijo la chica mientras señalaba el papel. Se había tomado desde un segundo o tercer piso, y mostraba el patio de Furinkan lleno de chicos atacando contra un solo objetivo: Akane. Ella era una borrosa mancha celeste en medio de un mar chicos inconscientes en el suelo. Lo único que se distinguía era su largo cabello, atado en una coleta baja. La mente de Ranma viajó hasta una pequeña caja que guardaba celosamente desde el día de aquel accidente con Ryoga, y que contenía el cabello de Akane aún amarrado en un moño. La chica movió la mano para ver la siguiente página, pero su rostro tomó un color rojo fuerte y cerró el álbum de golpe, tratando de evitar que el chico hubiese visto algo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

- ¡Hey Akane, déjame ver! ¿Ese era yo, cierto? – preguntó el chico con el ego elevado hasta por los cielos.

- ¡Claro que no!- se había olvidado completamente de que tenía esas fotografías justo en ese álbum. Corrió el libro cuando el chico quiso tomarlo.

- Vamos Akane, déjame ver.- le dijo haciendo morritos, a la vez que trataba de agarrar el dichoso álbum, pero la chica fue más rápida y lo evitó, escapando por debajo de su brazo extendido.

- No, bleee.- le hizo una morisqueta, a lo Ranma comenzó a perseguirla por toda la habitación. Ambos reían como niños pequeños disfrutando del relajado momento, el chico trataba de agarrar el álbum, a lo que la chica giraba y tomaba otra dirección evitando que él lo tomara.

- Jajajajaja, no me atraparás nunca, BOBO.- exclamó ella al tiempo que evitaba que Ranma le quitara el libro de las manos.

- ¿eso crees?- ante la provocación no se pudo contener.

Saltó sobre la chica tal como un tigre se lanza contra su presa. La castaña abrió inmensamente los ojos, jamás se había esperado esa reacción por parte de su esposo, y por instinto cerró sus párpados. Él la tomó por las muñecas, y en el aire le inmovilizó las piernas (por algo se decía que los Saotome eran expertos en el combate aéreo), antes de que aterrizaran sobre la cama con un sonoro crujido de la madera. El álbum cayó limpiamente a un costado, abierto justamente donde la chica lo había cerrado.

-Ja! lo sabía, sabía que guardabas fotos mías.- exclamó triunfal el muchacho. Su ego estaba hasta por las nubes.

Las páginas en que estaba abierto el libro mostraban varias fotografías del muchacho, principalmente en su versión masculina. En algunas dormía o se encontraba entrenando, y había una muy chistosa en donde se encontraba a mitad de tragar un plato gigantesco de ramen.

La chica, roja de ira, se sacudía fuertemente intentando liberarse, pero Ranma se reacomodó, inmovilizándola completamente esta vez y apoyando sus rodillas en el colchón para no aplastarla.

- Por más que lo intentas no podrás zafarte.- le dijo, y volvió a mirar el álbum.

También había unas dos fotografías en que salía con sus padres. Pero la que más le llamó la atención fue una que tenía una pequeña anotación en la esquina, que decía: _cuando me di cuenta de "eso"._ No comprendió, y volvió a mirar la foto. En ella se encontraba solo él, sentado en el suelo y con la espalda apoyada en la puerta de la sala. Miraba al cielo, estaba atardeciendo y la luz del sol le daba un resplandor naranjo a su tez. No había nada más.

- Oye Akane, ¿Qué tiene de especial esa foto?- le preguntó a la chica que se encontraba debajo de él.

- ¿Cuál?- se sentía incómodamente cómoda por la cercanía del cuerpo masculino, lo que hacía que sus neuronas no funcionaran correctamente e hicieran cortocircuito. A pesar de que dormían juntos, no estaba acostumbrada a tenerlo tan cerca de sí mientras se encontraba consciente.

- Esa, la que tiene una anotación abajo…- vio como el rostro de Akane se puso pálido, y en un pestañeo sus mejillas eran rojo furioso.

- ¡No te diré! – se removió de nuevo intentando salir de su prisión, pero el chico le ganaba en fuerza.

- Vamos Kane, no le diré a nadie- le dijo burlón, tratando de seducirla con el cariñoso mote.

- ¡Que no, suéltame Saotome! – el que usara su apellido indicaba que estaba furiosa, para variar.

- Pues no lo haré hasta que me digas S-A-O-T-O-M-E.- dijo haciendo énfasis en el nuevo apellido de la chica, provocando que esta se retorciera más debajo de él.

- ¡Suéltame de una vez!

- No.

-¡Suéltame!

-Nooop.- como amaba hacer enojar a esa mujer.

- ¡ya, suéltame!- exigió.

- Te soltaré cuando me digas…- la chica se quedó quieta, y lo miro directamente a los ojos con el seño fruncido.

- Si te digo, ¿prometes que me soltarás?- le preguntó, luego de que la dejara libre lo patearía hasta que no fuera más que papilla.

- Lo prometo. Ahora dime de qué te diste cuenta ese día.

- Bu, bueno, ese día…- su cerebro trabajaba a doble velocidad, no le pensaba decir a su esposo que ese día fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Aún no.

-Ese día…- ayudo a la castaña a seguir con su discurso. Estaba realmente curioso de saber que había descubierto la chica, y que fuera tan importante para tener una foto guardada de él.

- Yo…

-Tú…

- Me di cuenta de…- trataba de alargar más el desenlace de la oración. Aun no sabía que decir.

- Te diste cuenta de…- la espera lo tenía ansioso, solo un poco más.

- … que ERES UN IDIOTA- gritó la muchacha y volvió a intentar zafarse de la prisión humana en que estaba.

Ok, definitivamente eso no era lo que esperaba. Asió con un poco más de fuerza las muñecas de la chica, atrapándolas contra el colchón. Aun así Akane no se quedaba quieta y se movía de cualquier forma tratando de liberarse. Ya frustrado por no poder conseguir una respuesta, exclamó:

- ¡Quédate quieta de una buena vez, que así no puedo hacer nada!

- Akane aquí está tu… Oh.- las palabras murieron en la garganta de la chica al observar la escena. Su hermana menor tirada en la cama, Ranma sobre ella, la frase del chico…solo había que sumar.- Creo que están… emmm… "ocupados"… lo siento, debí tocar primero.- susurró Kasumi y cerró la puerta, dejando la habitación sumida en un completo silencio.

Akane parecía un farolillo de navidad. Un Ranma convertido en piedra comenzaba a desintegrarse.

_Continuará…_

* * *

*Genkan: es el lugar donde los japoneses dejan sus zapatos antes de entrar a un lugar.

** Me refiero al capítulo en el cual Ranma le dice a Akane que se veía linda cuando sonreía.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Wow, jamás pensé que escribiera tanto para un solo cap o.ó al parecer a la musa le dio hiperactividad y me hizo escribir y escribir. Aún que también pudo haber sido de ayuda que estuve escuchando el OST de Ranma e.e Bueno, si llegaste hasta aquí después de leer TOOODOOOO te felicito! ^^ Por que la verdad incluso para mi es mucho ._.

Ojojo, creo que ya saben que nuevos personajes aparecerán próximamente n.n No se de dóndo saqué toda la historia de la vida de Nodoka, como ya dije al parecer la musa estaba hiperactiva e.e jejeje. Y hablando de ella al parecer ya se cansó y me ha abandonado ;-; lo sé, es horrible, no? Pero no puedo hacer nada más que esperar que vuelva, y que no se demore tanto como otras veces -.-u

Tal vez pueda sonar repetitivo, pero nunca dejaré de agradecer a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de dejarme un review ;w; Se los agradezco mucho, y por supuesto a esos lectores que leen pero que por flojera u olvido no dejan reviews e.e Lo admito, yo soy uno de ustedes xD

Lo mas seguro es que en agosto logre subir el siguiente cap, debido a que mi compu es viejito viejito a veces le da la maña, y adivinen que paso? SE ME BORRÓ TODO T^T y mató lo que tenía avanzado, así que pues tendré que escribirlo todito de nuevo ;-; snif snif

Espero que se hayan reído con el final, y recordad dejarme reviews :D

Por último la pregunta de la semana n.n** ¿Les gustarían que hicieran un remake de la serie o prefieren que la terminen con los gráficos antiguos?** Yo elijo las dos, sería genial que hicieran la serie más apegada a la historia del manga y no con tanto relleno, y que POR FIN SE DIGNARAN A HACERLE EL FINAL Ò.Ó

Akane-chan fuera!


	6. Fin de Curso

**AL FIN :DDD Después de muuuuucho tiempo logré terminar este cap. Espero que tanto tiempo de espera no los tenga agotados jeje **

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Fin de Curso**

**.**

El sonido de la campana hizo que todos los músculos de la chica se relajaran por completo. Se levantó para dejar su examen de matemáticas sobre la mesa del profesor, al igual que todos sus compañeros de clases. Yuka se le acercó cuando se encontraba sacando su almuerzo de la mochila.

-Oh por kami, nunca me había quebrado tanto la cabeza para hacer un ejercicio. ¿Pudiste hacer el 32?- le preguntó.- Por mas que le di vueltas no lo pude hacer.

- No, yo igual estuve bastante tiempo intentado hacerlo.

Salieron del salón al patio de la escuela, y buscaron la sombra de un árbol para poder sentarse. Encontraron un espacio desocupado en un rincón, algo alejado del resto de los estudiantes. Abrieron sus almuerzos y comenzaron a conversar entre bocado y bocado sobre la prueba que habían dado, la última de todas las que habían tenido que rendir durante esa semana.

- Que bueno que terminamos, siento que mi cabeza va a explotar de tanto que estudié.- comentó Sayuri.

- Y eso que no tuviste que enseñarle a un cabezota como Ranma.- dijo Akane.- Pasé toda la semana pasada enseñándole logaritmos.

- ¿Y de que te quejas? Tuviste una excusa para estar más cerca de él…

- ¡¿Para qué quiero cerca de ese pervertido?!- rezó para que sus amigas no se dieran cuanta del ligero carmín que tenían sus mejillas.

- Ay Akane, ¿Cuándo admitirás que te mueres por Ranma?- Yuka ya estaba cansada de que su amiga no se le confesara al muchacho de la trenza.

- ¿Yo, morirme por él? Ya quisieras.- cerró los ojos y mastico con fuerza un pedazo de tortilla. Su orgullo no le permitía develar sus sentimientos.

- Por favor, todas las chicas de Furinkan mueren por él, y TÚ eres la suertuda de tenerlo entre tus brazos.- dijo Sayuri.- Hablando del rey de Roma…

Las tres amigas giraron la cabeza en la direccione en que miraba Sayuri. Ahí estaban Ranma, Hiroshi y Daisuke caminando en direcciona ellas. El primero en llegar fue Daisuke.

- Hola chicas, ¿De qué hablaban?- dijo, sentándose al lado de Yuka. Akane observó como la chica bajaba la cabeza y se alejaba un poco del muchacho.

- De que al fin terminamos las tediosas pruebas finales.- le contestó Sayuri, que al parecer también se había dado cuenta de la reacción de su amiga.- Y ustedes ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Al parecer todo el instituto decidió comer fuera de sus salones, esta todo completamente lleno. Y como ustedes estaban tan solitarias aquí, pues decidimos venir a hacerles compañía.- dijo Hiroshi, sentándose al lado de la chica.

- Claro, seguramente no trajeron sus almuerzos.- susurró Yuka.

- Jajaja, nos has pillado Yuka.- exclamó Daisuke.- Pero Ukio no vino otra vez, así que nos quedamos sin Okonomiyakis.

- Es cierto, Ukio no ah venido a clases desde que se supo que estos dos estaban casados.-observó Sayuri, señalando con la cabeza a Akane y al muchacho que se encontraba al lado de ella.- Ranma ¿tú sabes que le habrá pasado?

- La verdad no, hace tiempo que no voy a su restaurante.- en realidad tenía miedo de ir, no se sentía preparado para enfrentarla y decirle que había escogido a Akane y no a ella. Ella era casi su única amiga, y no quería herir sus sentimientos.

- Mmmm tampoco Shampoo ni Kodachi han venido a molestar.- soltó Akane.

Hacía tiempo que ninguna de las auto prometidas del chico no se aparecían por esos lugares, y gracias a eso las cosas entre los dos habían estado más tranquilas. Era casi imperceptible, pero las peleas por cosas idiotas casi no aparecían ya en sus vidas. Se habían convertido en juegos de pilla pilla, en los cuales por alguna razón la castaña siempre terminaba envuelta por los brazos del chico.

- Tal vez se fueron de vacaciones antes que nosotros.- dijo Hiroshi.- y hablando de vacaciones ¿Qué van a hacer? Yo como siempre me quedare encerrado en casa.

- Que eres aburrido Hiroshi.- le reprendió Sayuri.- Yo me iré con mi familia a Hokkaido.

- Waaa que suerte la tuya.- se quejó Daisuke.- Yo tendré que estar dos semanas congelándome en Sapporo. Mis padres quieren "disfrutar" del frio aire invernal que aún podamos tener. ¿Y ustedes chicos?- giró para ver a la pareja.

- Viajaremos a Kioto.- respondió Akane.

- Wow, Kioto.- exclamó Hiroshi. De repente una idea le cruzó la mente.- ¿se irán de luna de miel?- todos se carcajearon al ver como la cara de ambos muchachos se volvía roja como tomates maduros.

- ¡NO! ¿Porque querría estar con una marimacho? Auch.- se sobó en las costillas, justo en el lugar donde su querida esposa le había dado un puñetazo.

- Ni que yo quisiera estar contigo bobo.- frunció el ceño.- Iremos a Kioto a visitar a la familia de Ranma.- explicó.

- Hace tiempo fui a Kioto y es increíble.- acotó Sayuri.- los templos son maravillosos, y tienen que probar la comida. Lo mejor es que fui en verano, y viajábamos a la playa de Okinawa a refrescarnos.

- ¡Si, la comida es genial!- exclamó Daisuke, justo en el mismo instante en que sus tripas rugieron. Todos se rieron por la extraña coincidencia, exceptuando la muchacha que se encontraba al lado de él.

- Jaja, hablar de comida siempre me abre el apetito.- Su vista sin querer se posó en el bento de Yuka, que se encontraba a la mitad.- Oye Yuka ¿dame un poquito?- preguntó, mientras intentaba tomar los palillos de la mano de la chica, que sin querer rozó.

En un sonoro estrépito la comida se encontró esparcida por el suelo. Daisuke se sujetaba la mejilla que la chica le había golpeado. Todos tenían los ojos abiertos debido a la sorpresa, y un silencio sepulcral se instaló en el círculo de amigos. Todos observaron como los ojos vidriosos de Yuka miraban con odio a los del chico, y sin decir ni una sola palabra, se levantó y salió corriendo por el patio con dirección desconocida. Daisuke también se encontraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, hasta que una mirada de entendimiento se posó en sus orbes achocolatados.

- ¡Yuka, Yuka espera!- gritó al tiempo que salía corriendo detrás de la chica.

Durante unos minutos solo se escucho el murmullo de las conversaciones lejanas del resto de los estudiantes, hasta que Ranma rompió el silencio.

- ¿Qué les ah pasado?- preguntó, por más vueltas que le estuvo dando no logró descifrar el porqué la reacción de la chica. Al no recibir respuesta de nadie alzó un poco más la voz.

- Ey Hiroshi, ¿Qué ah pasado?

Su amigo suspiró de forma cansina, y cerró los ojos por un momento. Luego los abrió y miró a quienes le acompañaban. Al parecer solo Ranma no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba.

- Ayer Daisuke me dijo que Yuka se le había declarado.- explicó sin más. El chico de la trenza entonces comprendió todo. Desde hace semanas que Hiroshi había estado ligando con una chica de otro instituto, y al parecer estaban saliendo.

El sonido de la campana anunció el inicio de las clases de la tarde, e hizo que todo el alumnado volviera a sus respectivos salones. Durante el resto de lo que quedaba de clases ni Yuka ni Hiroshi volvieron a aparecer. Cuando al fin terminó la aburrida clase de inglés los dos esposos se salieron del recinto y caminaron en silencio a casa. Ranma como siempre iba sobre la valla, haciendo gala de su perfecto equilibrio, mientras que la chica caminaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

- _Espero que Yuka esté bien. No volvió a clases y tampoco la vi en la salida, debió de haber estado llorando en algún lugar, o hablando con Hiroshi. Debe de ser muy triste que la persona que quieres ame a otra._

Si querer su vista se fijó en el chico que caminaba a unos metros de ella. El atardecer le daba a su masculina imagen un aire de melancolía y pasividad. Estaba totalmente relajado, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por mantener el equilibrio a casi tres metros del suelo. Sin notarlo sus pasos se detuvieron para observarlo más detenidamente, y un extraño sentimiento se posó en ella, uno que no sabía cómo describir. ¿Le habría sucedido algo parecido? ¿Ya se le habría declarado alguien? Y si fuera así ¿Qué hizo?

- Akane.- dio un brinco, se había quedado demasiado tiempo pensando. Ranma estaba de pie sobre la valla, observándola fijamente.- ¿Sucede algo?

-Mmm.- hizo un sonido que no se sabía si era de asentimiento o negación. Agachó la cabeza, cogiendo el valor suficiente para preguntarle.

Él chico se le quedó mirando unos segundos más, decidió que no era nada y volvió a emprender su camino, con la chica siguiéndole a paso lento a su lado. A solo unos cuantos metros de haber reanudado su marcha, la castaña le detuvo.

- Ranma.- volteó a verla nuevamente. Sus ojos mostraban incertidumbre y a la vez decisión, como si se estuviera debatiendo mentalmente entre hacer algo o no.

- ¿Si?- preguntó con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

- Tú…alguna vez…- se reprendió por estar tartamudeando, ese tormentoso mar azul le ponía los pelos de punta.- Alguna vez ¿Se te ha declarado alguien?

- Uh…- se sorprendió ¿a qué venía esa pregunta?- Pues claro, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukio lo hacen siempre.

- No me refería a eso, baka.- expresó molesta, pateando ligeramente la reja para hacer caer al chico. Ranma saltó a tiempo, y haciendo una voltereta en el aire cayó hábilmente a unos metros de su esposa.

- Me refería… a alguien más.- aclaró. Vio como la boca del chico se torcía en un pícaro gesto.

- ¿Por qué, celosa acaso?- logró evitar el maletín de la chica justo a tiempo pare que este no le golpeara en pleno rostro. Giró unas cuantas veces para alejarse unos metros de la castaña, y poniendo sus brazos detrás de la cabeza le contestó.

- Pues no.- la mandíbula de la chica se desencajo un poco. Se acercó a él, hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros de su fornido torso.

- Vamos Saotome, dime la verdad.- exigió con los ojos entrecerrados, mirándolo acusadoramente.

- Es la verdad.- contestó.- No pasaba en las escuelas más de un año debido al entrenamiento de mi padre. Incluso algunas veces no me quedaba más de un trimestre.- explicó. Akane se sintió realmente tonta, cómo se le había podido olvidar ese pequeño detalle.

- Vaya, al parecer el encanto Saotome perdió su encanto.- se burló. El chico arrugó el entrecejo.

- Búrlate si quieres, que a ti nadie se te declararía.- contraatacó. La chica lo miró desafiante.

- Si lo han hecho para que lo sepas, solo que no los he aceptado.- dijo, cruzada de brazos.

- Jo, claro, solo Kuno está tan ciego como para hacerlo.- logró evitar a duras penas una rápida patada dirigida a su costado. Rápidamente saltó y volvió a posicionarse de cuclillas sobre la valla.

- Blededede.- le hizo una morisqueta a la chica.

- Baka.- estaba demasiado cansada mentalmente como para golpearlo hoy. Le sonrió, se sonrieron, y ambos rieron. Había aprendido a no tomar tan enserio las burlas del chico, y a disfrutar aquellos momentos en que él hacia todo lo posible para verla sonreír.

Volvieron a caminar un tramo más, disfrutando de la calidez que la primavera traía al ambiente. Pasaron unos minutos de silencio, en el que solo se hicieron compañía mutuamente, hasta que Ranma volvió a romper el silencio.

- Y tú ¿te le has declarado a alguien?- le preguntó Ranma. La chica se descolocó, ¿había declarado sus sentimientos a algún muchacho antes?

- No, creo que no.- era demasiado orgullosa como para hacerlo. Además, era más romántico que un chico se te declarara. Miró al muchacho que aún caminaba sobre la reja.- Y tú, ¿Te le has declarado a alguien?- preguntó ansiosa.

Ranma se detuvo. ¿Declararse? ¿Él? estaba a punto de responder una negativa, cuando el monte fénix apareció en sus recuerdos, junto con el frio cuerpo de Akane en sus brazos.

Se sintió sobrecogida cuando la mirada del chico se posó sobre ella. Estaba cargada de sentimientos, sobretodo de ¿amor? No se dio cuenta cuando de improviso y en un rápido movimiento el rostro de Ranma se acercó peligrosamente al de ella. Vio como sus labios se acercaron a los suyos, y esperando lo inevitable cerró fuertemente los párpados.

- Tal vez.- abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiendo como un relámpago le recorría todo el cuerpo al tiempo que el aliento masculino acarició su nívea piel. Ranma se alejó silbando despreocupado una canción, dejando detrás de sí a la chica con aún un cosquilleo recorriéndole hasta la punta de los pies. Ranma se giró al percatarse de que no lo seguía.

- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí como estatua Kane?- la chica pegó un respingo.

- ¡Vuelve aquí baka!- gritó al momento que comenzó a correr para atrapar al muchacho y hacerle pagar por su osadía.

* * *

Esa mañana despertó excepcionalmente feliz, la sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro parecía la de un niño al que se le ha regalado una bolsa de dulces. Bajó tarareando una canción, y ni siquiera se molestó cuando su osuno padre intentó quitarle el último pepinillo que quedara en el plato. Y la razón de que ese día Ranma Saotome, un estudiante "casi" normal de secundaria estuviese tan feliz, era la razón por la cual cualquiera está feliz: VACACIONES! Tan ansiado día había llegado, esperado por millones de alumnos ya cansados de pasar horas frente a un pizarrón, en una sala con el aire viciado y escuchando los sermones de reliquias caminantes.

En la escuela ya nadie atendió a las clases que esos profesores amargados daban hasta el último minuto, y en los recesos o esas clases en que no había nada que hacer (como la clase de inglés de Miss Hinako) los chicos jugaban cartas, mientras que las jóvenes hacían planes para los días de ocio.

-… iremos a tomar un helado.- terminó de comentar lo que haría Yuka con Daisuke.

- Que bueno que todo se haya arreglado entre ustedes dos.- se alegró Akane. Les habían venido con la sorpresa al día siguiente del incidente del almuerzo, cuando ambos entraron tomados de la mano a clases.

- Y hablando de helado ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer uno después?- sugirió Sayuri.- Quedan… 5 minutos para que toque la campana y ¡ADIOS CLASES!- gritó levantando las manos en un gesto de alegría.

Todas se rieron ante su entusiasmo. La castaña de a poco se fue separando del grupo, mientras buscaba con la mirada a cierto chico. Al final lo encontró sentado sobre una mesa con una mano de cartas extendidas en abanico, de forma que solo él las podía ver. Por la sien le caía una diminuta gota de sudor, prueba de que estaba tremendamente concentrado en ganar el juego.

Se le acercó silenciosamente por la espalda, hasta llegar a su lado, tan ensimismado estaba el chico que ni siquiera se dio vuelta a verla. Observó que tenía todas las cartas para ganar, pero era tan malo jugando que no se daba cuenta. Era su turno, sacó una carta del montón que estaba en el centro y se la quedó observando, ideando alguna estrategia que le sirviera para ganar aunque fuera una sola vez ese maldito juego.

- NO.- todos se giraron al oír el grito de la chica. En un intento de que el chico no tirara una carta que le servía, impulsivamente le agarró la muñeca para evitar tal aberración.

- Digo… ejem- intentó vanamente disimular su metida de pata.- N-no te pre-pre-ocupes R-ranma, iré con las chicas a tomar un helado después jejeje.- el chico levantó una ceja _¿Qué demonios le pasará? _Se preguntó.

Avergonzada soltó el brazo del muchacho y se alejó con la cabeza gacha junto con el resto de las féminas. Ranma Saotome dejó caer el Joker.

Tocó el timbre y con una rapidez sorprendente una multitud salió de la preparatoria Furinkan, a disfrutar de los más que merecidos días de descanso. El chico de la trenza se despidió de sus amigos y se encaminó solitariamente al Dojo. Pasó a dos cuadras del U-chan y a lo lejos pudo ver el cartel de SE ARRIENDA. Giró la vista al suelo y una piedra llamó su atención. Siguió caminando pateando la pequeña roca una y otra vez.

_Ukio se ha ido. Eh sido un idiota, debí de haberla buscado antes. _Suspiró. _Si no fuera por la culpa del viejo esto no hubiese pasado, no estría metido en este tremendo lio… bah ¿Qué saco con echarle la culpa? Es cierto que la tiene en parte, pero igualmente fue mi culpa no saber cómo enfrentarlo e ilusionarla. _Suspiró otra vez. _¿Dónde estará? Habrá vuelto a Okinawa seguramente. Su padre debe de estar muy enojado con ella…_

- Aghhhhh.- gruño y pateo la roca lo más lejos que pudo. Ésta rebotó contra un poste y por cosas del destino, se le devolvió al chico con un golpe seco en la cabeza, causándole un pequeño tajo a un costado de la frente. Siguió maldiciendo por lo bajo a la piedra el resto del camino.

La tarde pasó rápidamente. Akane llegó justo a tiempo para sentarse a la mesa. Al parecer todo se veía normal, pero notó con cierta curiosidad que el buen humor de su esposo se había ido a quien sabe dónde. Tenía la vista clavada en su plato y comía casi en silencio, solo murmurando monosílabos por respuesta cuando le preguntaban algo. Había algo extraño en su aura, pareciera como si estuviera preocupado por algo… _o alguien._ Sacudió la cabeza imperceptiblemente, tratando de alejar esa voz oscura de la duda, y siguió comiendo tratando de no darle vueltas al asunto.

- Familia.- llamó Nodoka.- Hoy hablé con mi padre, y me dijo que podíamos viajar mañana mismo a Kioto. Así que chicos, espero que estén listos mañana a las nueve, con su equipaje ya en la entrada.- ordenó.

- Que emoción. Tía ¿Cómo es Kioto?- preguntó Kasumi. Y así siguieron conversando de lo que se encontrarían en la antigua ciudad. Poco a poco todos se fueron retirando. Ranma salió primero sin decir una palabra, y luego lo siguieron los patriarcas de la familia junto a Happosai, alegando que tenían que preparar su equipaje. Después de unas cuantas horas de hablar sobre diversos temas la menor se excusó dando a entender que estaba muy cansada.

Subió pesadamente los escalones y entró a la habitación que ahora compartía con su marido. Ya no le impactaba que al entrar el aroma de su habitación viniera acompañado de una esencia masculina, inclusive, a veces se sorprendía respirando hondamente para poder embriagarse de su ser. Sacó un bolso de viaje que guardaba debajo de la cama y comenzó a ordenar sus pertenencias dentro de él, comenzando por sus objetos personales y luego la ropa. Luego de verificar varias veces que no le faltaba nada, se puso un pijama de verano de dos piezas muy parecido a su querido pijama amarillo, solo que este era azul con detalles en dorado, y por supuesto más corto. Se acostó quedándose dormida en un instante.

Abrió los ojos como platos, algo la había despertado a mitad de la noche. Fijó la vista en el reloj que tenía cerca de ella que marcaba la medianoche y un poco más. Se levantó silenciosamente y con los sentidos alerta, en busca de aquello que la arrancara de sus sueños. Esperó con los músculos tensados el asalto de algo o alguien. Paseó la mirada por todo su habitación, no faltaba nada a excepción de… _Ranma._

Escuchó como el techo arriba de su habitación crujió débilmente. Debía de ser su ausencia la que la sacó de sus sueños. ¿Qué estaría haciendo tan tarde en la noche? Resolvió que lo mejor sería ir a verlo. Salió de puntillas de su habitación y abrió la puerta que daba al patio. Buscó la escalera y subió al techo por ella. Ahí divisó al chico con la trenza al viento, debido a la brisa primaveral que se había levantado durante la noche. Caminó con cuidado hasta donde él se encontraba y se sentó a su lado, alzó la vista y le sorprendió ver estrellas en el cielo. La potente luminaria de las ciudades niponas generalmente no dejaba espacio para ver el cielo estrellado, solo una o dos esferas de gas brillante se divisaban con regularidad en el cielo nocturno.

- Son bonitas ¿cierto?- dio un brinco al escuchar la voz del chico, pensaba que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia ya que ni siquiera se había movido un poco.

- Umm, si, son hermosas.- respondió alzando la vista.

- Lo son aún más en medio del campo.- comentó el chico en un susurro.- Cuando aún viajaba con mi papá, siempre que nos deteníamos en algún lugar muy alejado me gustaba mirar las estrellas.

-Mmmm-. Respondió pensativamente. Después de unos segundos preguntó.- ¿Cómo son?

- ¿Ehh?- ella volteó a verlo.

- Las estrellas, ¿Cómo son en el campo?- tan difícil y simple pregunta a la vez. El silencio los acompañó mientras el chico pensaba en una respuesta.

- Son… como fuegos artificiales, montones y montones de fuegos artificiales que no se terminan nunca.- la chica recreó en su mente aquella fantástica imagen, miles y miles de brillantes puntos de color por un lienzo negro, tal como si fuera una pintura de Da Vinci.

Al mirar el firmamento otra vez, a fuerza de su imaginación las dos estrellas que apenas se distinguían se fueron multiplicando, una tras otra y sin parar, hasta que todo quedó lleno de puntitos blancos. Era bellísimo, mucho mejor que observar cualquier obra de arte, sin duda las pinceladas que daba la naturaleza no eran sin sentimientos, ya que de inmediato estos comenzaron a aflorar en el pecho de ella. Y de pronto una simple brisa se llevó aquel espectáculo imaginario, dejando otra vez solo dos estrellas apenas distinguibles en lo alto. Decepcionada suspiró.

- Me gustaría algún día observarlas en el campo.- susurró por lo bajo, sin voltear a ver al chico.

-Yo…- se interrumpió al notar como la mirada de ella se posaba sobre él. Nervioso Ranma carraspeó y bajó la cabeza para no perderse en esos orbes terrosos.- Yo… si quieres, algún día te llevaré a verlas.- la proposición le había salido del alma, como muy pocas veces lo hacía. No se atrevió a volear a verla por miedo a que ella notara en sonrojo de sus mejillas, que sentía calientes como brasas.

Akane se quedó callada y con los ojos abiertos como platos, sorprendida. Pero enseguida sus facciones esbozaron una sonrisa al ver que las manos del chico jugueteaban entre ellas. Sin importarle nada tomó una de las callosas manos entre la suya, haciendo que él le mirara sorprendido y asustado a la vez.

- Gracias, Ranma.- y sonrió solo como ella sabía, haciendo que el corazón del muchacho latiera a un ritmo frenético.

Se miraron durante unos intensos segundos, al tiempo que sus ritmos cardíacos aceleraron. Algo les impedía a ambos separa sus mirada de la del otro, simplemente era imposible no perderse en el alma del acompañante, no en vano dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma. Sin darse cuenta sus rostros se acercaban milímetro a milímetro, acortando la distancia entre sus labios. La chica no se lo impidió y él tampoco hizo nada por detenerse. Ambos notaron el sonrojo en las mejillas del otro, al tiempo que sentían como un calor abrumante les encendía el propio rostro. Cerraron los ojos despacio, sin frenar su avance, el propio magnetismo de sus almas los acercaba más y más. El muchacho sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento, y a milímetros de rozar sus labios con los de su esposa un escalofrío nada que ver con el momento le recorrió la columna vertebral.

Abrió suavemente los ojos al notar que el tan ansiado momento no llegaba, solo para encontrarse con Ranma a tres metros de ella y con una cara de espanto que Gosunkugi le envidiaría. Temblaba como si hubiese visto a un fantasma y tenía la mirada desenfocada completamente.

- Ranma ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó, pero el chico no le respondió nada y siguió temblando como una hoja al viento.

- Ranma.- le llamó alzando más la voz, pero él ni se inmutaba, seguía con su expresión de perplejidad. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a no contestarle?! Y más aún cuando la había dejado tan ilusionada.

- ¡Esta bien, si le tienes tanto miedo a esta marimacho puedes dormir aquí esta noche!- gritó totalmente furiosa después de haberle lanzado una teja suelta a Ranma, que ni siquiera hizo un vago intento de esquivarla quedó tendido cuan largo era sobre el tejado, absolutamente noqueado.

La chica bajó hecha una furia por la escalera de mano, y tan cabriada iba que no se percató que a solo unos metros de donde ella había estado, unos cinco gatos le cantaban a la luna con lastimeros maullidos.

* * *

Unos potentes gritos lo despertaron de su maltrecho sueño. Estiró los músculos, y al hacerlo el dolor de haber dormido en una posición incómoda lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Al observar mejor el lugar donde se encontraba descubrió que se encontraba en el tejado. _¿Qué diablos hago aquí? Anoche me quedé pensando sobre Ukio, llegó Akane y…_ sus mejillas se encendieron al momento en que recordó lo que iban a hacer, justo cuando un maullido cercano llamó su atención, y al abrir los ojos vio a uno de esos horripilantes seres a solo metros de él. Luego… no pudo recordar más, el miedo lo tenía paralizado completamente.

- Ranma, ¿Dónde estás hijo?- volvió a oír la voz de su madre que lo llamaba casi a gritos desde el patio. Con cuidado se acercó al borde del tejado, y divisó a su madre vestida con un kimono tradicional de color crema y peces koi bordados.

- Aquí estoy mamá.- le gritó. Nodoka se giró al instante y frunció ligeramente el seño.

- Hijo, ¿Qué haces en el tejado?- estaba a punto de decirle una excusa cuando con un chasquido de la lengua ella le interrumpió.- Bueno, da lo mismo. Necesito que bajes y me ayudes a acarrear las maletas al primer piso. Tu padre y Soun tienen problemas para hacerlo.- y sin decir más entró de vuelta a la casa.

Ranma bajó de un elegante salto y siguió los pasos de su madre. Ayudó a bajar todo el equipaje, del cual casi la mitad era solo de Nabiki. Al preguntarle el porqué de tanto bulto ella simplemente respondió.

- Una siempre debe estar preparada para todo cuñadito, y sobre todo cuando tú y mi hermana están juntos.- finalizó guiñándole el ojo, para luego irse de vuelta a por su cartera. El chico no pudo contener un escalofrío.

Mientras acarreaba maletas de aquí para allá con facilidad tratándolas como si fueran tan livianas como unas mancuernas de kilo, buscaba disimuladamente a la chica que se le aparecía en sueños. Cuando estaba a punto de preguntar por ella, escuchó el sonido característico de sus pasos, que ya se encontraban grabados a fuego en su mente. La vio bajar por las escaleras, enfundada en una jardinera corta, acompañada por una blusa blanca con volantes y los botines nuevos que le regalaran. Apenas se percató de su presencia, su rostro anteriormente sin ninguna expresión se contrajo completamente, juntando las cejas y apretando los labios como si se hubiese tragado el jugo de un limón, y acompañado de un ligero jm! Volteó ligeramente su rostro para no verlo a la cara.

- _¿Y ahora qué le pasa?_ Se preguntó a sí mismo sin comprender su actitud. -

En menos de media hora la familia al completo se encontraba en la estación de Nerima, corriendo apresuradamente antes de que el tren se fuera sin ellos. Lo alcanzaron justo a tiempo y en medio de un gran estruendo entraron todos al vagón, asustando al resto de los pasajeros.

- Disculpe, disculpe- susurraban los patriarcas avergonzados, inclinándose cada vez que lo hacían.

Por cosas del destino, ósea de la ingeniosa mente de Nabiki, los recién casados debieron ocupar los asientos más alejados del resto de la familia, al fondo del extenso vagón.

Apenas se sentó, Akane extrajo de un bolsillo un pequeño reproductor de mp3. Se colocó con cuidados los pequeños audífonos y se acomodó en el asiento, desviando la vista hacia la ventana. Este gesto le cortó todo el ánimo al chico para iniciar una conversación con ella, pero dándose ánimos nuevamente, la llamó. Tres veces y nada, lo único que había conseguido era que ella subiera el volumen del minúsculo aparato. Frustrado tiró su equipaje de mano con violencia contra la rejilla superior y se dejó caer pesadamente en su asiento, maldiciendo a su suerte, a su incapacidad para comprender a la mujer que tenia al lado y a la máquina para que partiera pronto de ahí.

-Tsk, mujeres.- susurró molesto.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**

**Yup! He vuelto :D Si llegaron hasta aquí no me maten! Ya vendrá el taaan esperado beso de estos dos... pero más adelante :D**

**Sinceramente espero que les haya gustado este cap, ya que la verdad por alguna razón me fue algo complicado escribirlo y por mas que lo leía una y otra vez no me convencía del todo, y cambiaba cosillas por aquí y por allá. De verdad, ahora que lo vuelvo a leer creo que se me ha pasado un poco el azúcar Pero buee... en los siguientes dos caps se viene con todo el drama (ò w o´)b**

**Espero que dejen sus opiniones y comentarios en los reviews, y por supuesto gracias a todos que ya me han dejado con anterioridad :3 Minna arigatou 3 Saludos a ustedes!**

**Akane-chan fuera!**


End file.
